The Tribrid Kitsune Prince (Titans)
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: Lillian Potter-Bennett nee Evans-Bennett gives birth to a baby boy after she has sex with two men. When she discovers her pregnancy Lillian marries James Potter who blood-adopts the baby. Almost fifteen years after the birth of Jakob also known as Harry Potter, the first and only Tribrid gets a vision of a girl in trouble, a girl named Rachel Roth. SLASH STORY
1. Chapter 1

**Lillian Potter-Bennett nee Evans-Bennett gives birth to a baby boy after she has sex with two men. When she discovers her pregnancy Lillian marries James Potter who blood-adopts the baby. Almost fifteen years after the birth of Jakob also known as Harry Potter, the first and only Tribrid gets a vision of a girl in trouble, a girl named Rachel Roth.**

**SLASH STORY.**

**CROSSOVERS: Harry Potter/Vampire Diaries/Titans.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH STORIES THEN DON'T READ ANY FURTHER AND DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT THE FACT THAT I'VE WRITTEN ONE EITHER, I DON'T HAVE THE TIME OR PATIENCE TO DEAL WITH HOMOPHOBES BECAUSE I WILL WRITE WHATEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP THAT, NO MATTER WHAT. ALSO, I SET MY REVIEW SETTINGS TO BLOCK GUEST REVIEWS UNLESS I APPROVE OF THE REVIEW.**

* * *

On the 2nd of June, a day after returning to Privet Drive (AN: I had decided to end the school year in June and not July), in his bedroom is a fourteen-turning-fifteen-year-old Jakob Salvatore-Bennet-Petrova-Romanov-Potter also known as Harry Potter in the Wizarding World, Jakob is in his room dancing around in his Kitsune form wearing a pair of black tight denim shorts with a red short sleeve, button-up silk shirt with Gold Embroidery, he has a pair of red, black and gold heeled boots on his feet, he is dancing around his room and singing the song 'Toy' by Netta, he is dancing and singing the song, he is really enjoying himself, once the song ends and a new song comes on Jakob starts to dance to that song when he suddenly gets a vision, in this vision he sees a girl seeing a woman get shot in the head, he sees the girl scream and run away to a bus stop where she gets a ticket to Detroit. The Vision continues, showing that the girl is in deep danger.

The vision suddenly ends, Jakob realises that the girl is in great danger so he turns off his music, grabs a small bag that has an undetectable extension charm on it and starts packing it, he places into the bag, his clothes, his books, a shrunken unbreakable full-body mirror, a few hand mirrors, some weapons including his Katana, his hand-held fans and several other weapons, he also places into the bag some writing materials just in case he needs them along with whatever else he will need on the trip including some Strap-on pouches to carry wads of paper and his Grimoire, a book full of spells and information from every Bennett, Petrova and Salvatore witch that has ever existed including spells from the start of the Bennett Line and the Salvatore Line including The Immortality Spell, the original one written by Silas and Qetsiyah.

Jakob does all this stuff as Hedwig, Jakob's Owl and friend, and Shadow, Jakob's Fox Familiar/Pet watches on, Hedwig hoots asking "what are you doing?" Jakob turns and replies "I had a vision, a girl is in trouble, I'm going to help her" he then says to Hedwig "I'm going to send you to Hermione with a letter telling her, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys that I'm not going to see them this summer, and maybe not even at school when Summer ends, I don't know yet, I'll also tell them all that I'll be out of the country for a while but I'm not telling them where I'll be" Hedwigs nods, she agrees with the plan as she knows that a certain Headmaster will try and force him back into the country and to attend Hogwarts.

Shadow walks over to Jakob and asks "what about me?"

"you are coming with me, my dear Familiar, I can carry you on my shoulders" replies Jakob, he then starts writing a letter to Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, once the letter is finished Phoenix places it in an envelope, gives it to Hedwig who flies out of the bedroom window.

Jakob then grabs his Athames, all of his weapons, a chest full of Jakob's small collection of Dark Objects, one's that he, himself, had created each one with a different use, several jars of herbs, a chest full of stones, several candles and other items and tools that Jakob might need, placing them all in the small bag when he hears a knock on his door, Jakob uses his magic to open it as he stands in the middle of his room and he asks when he sees his Aunt Petunia "what's up, Auntie?"

"could you go and get Dudley?" Petunia asks before she says "He's down at the park with his friends"

"Yeah, sure, I'll just get changed, I'm leaving anyway, a girl's in trouble and I'm going to help her" replies Jakob. Petunia nods, she goes to close the door but she sticks her head in and says "oh, I forgot, Marge is coming over, she'll be here in a few minutes, Vernon had gone to pick her up from the Airport, I am sorry that I didn't tell you earlier"

"that's alright, but if she says something, I won't be accountable for my actions or my magic," Jakob tells Petunia who nods before she leaves the room in thought. Jakob's Aunt Petunia had always known about Jakob's abilities and what he was, her sister had told her after Jakob had been born, the fact that there were other types of Witches, some who were very dangerous had frightened Petunia but she never let it get to her as she watched her nephew grow up, she knew that he was in danger because there were other witches out there who would think of him as an abomination to Nature as she had met a few who turned their noses at Jakob because of what he was.

But she never let Jakob think so as she would, if anything, she had actually hit the witches who insulted her nephew before leaving the witches who are usually too shocked to do anything. When Dudley had found out about what Jakob was, he kept it a secret from Vernon, just in case someone tries to capture Jakob, both Dudley and Petunia kept the secret.

Jakob gets changed, he changes into a pair of Black tight short shorts, a red vest with Gold Embroidery, he has red stockings on with black fishnet stockings over them and on his feet are his red, black and gold heeled ankle boots, he straps his Katana to his back, places Shadow over his shoulders before he leaves his room.

Jakob walks downstairs, he heads to the front door but is stopped when he hears his aunt ask "you're seriously not going out like that?" Jakob turns to look at his aunt and he's about to reply when the front door opens revealing his Uncle Vernon and Vernon's sister, Marge. Vernon takes one look at Jakob and his face starts to turn purple while Marge goes into a rant, Jakob just ignores them both as he goes to leave the house, he is suddenly grabbed and Jakob's first reaction is to take out his Katana and aim the blade at the person who is holding him, the person being Marge who widens her eyes as she stares at the blade aimed at her throat, Jakob just smirks at her and says "don't touch me, ever again or else"

"or else what?" asks Marge.

"I'll slit your throat and drink your blood" replies Jakob with a wicked smile on his face. Marge's face pales before Jakob removes the blade from Marge's throat and he says "I'm going to go and get Dudley, then I'm leaving for a while and if you try to stop me, I'll drain you" he sheathes his Katana and walks out the door.

* * *

A ten-minute walk later and Jakob is at the park where Dudley is with his friends, they are all laughing about something as Jakob approaches them, one of Dudley's ruder friends notices Jakob and asks "what do you want, Freak?" sneering at Jakob who just tilts his head and says "Dudley needs to head home, his mommy is expecting him" he then says "you should head home too, your mommy will start to worry if you're not home soon" the guy is offended and goes to attack Jakob but is stopped by Dudley's other friends who all warn him that Jakob may seem weak and passive but is very strong and is very, very dangerous, especially when he's angry.

The guy scoffs and walks away, one of Dudley's friends says to Jakob "sorry about him, he's an idiot"

"don't worry, boys, if he does it again, I'll slit his throat with my Katana" replies Jakob. Suddenly, without warning the area around them starts to get colder, Jakob tells the boys to all get home, that instant, before he runs in the opposite direction away from Dudley and his friends who all run home not knowing what is hunting Jakob.

Two Dementors suddenly appear behind Jakob who just uses his FoxFire on them, making the two Dementors to fly away. Jakob smirks, knowing that his FoxFire is a great Dementor repellent.

* * *

An hour later, Jakob is in Detroit in America thanks to a port-key from the Goblins who had taken Jakob to his vault. He sits on a bench as the girl from his vision gets off the bus, she walks down the street and Jakob quietly watches over her in the shadows as she sits on the sidewalk, Jakob is about to grab some food for her out of his bag when the girl gets up and heads across the road to the local church where they are giving out food for the homeless so Jakob follows her inside, he grabs something for himself and sits down at one of the tables, he watches her, making sure that she's safe as some woman sits down at the girl's table and introduces herself as Sally but Jakob can sense dark intentions from her and figures that he could get something to eat so he gets up to follow the girl as she leaves, following the woman out.

The two females walk down a dark alley as the woman, Sally tells the girl that she grew up in Detroit and some other things until they get to a car that is running, the girl stops and the woman tries to convince the girl into getting into her car but Jakob can sense that the girl isn't going to get in the car and is proved correct when the girl runs away as the woman calls out the girl's name, Rachel who sees a police car and wanting it to stop, throws a brick at it.

Jakob smirks as he mutters to himself "smart girl, but dump move" as the police officer arrests Rachel. The Woman slinks back into the dark but doesn't get away as she is suddenly pounced on by Jakob who latches onto her neck, he drinks some of her blood before he gets the woman to drink some of his blood to heal her and he compels her to forget him and to forget Rachel, he then leaves her looking confused with blood on her shirt.

Jakob then heads towards the police station before Shadow tells him that the girl will be safer with the police and that they had to find a place to stay. Jakob agrees with Shadow and he goes to find a place to stay.

* * *

An hour later Jakob walks down the street towards the police station before he's suddenly grabbed from behind, thankfully Shadow isn't with Jakob as he turns to face the man who grabbed him, the man says to Jakob "aren't you a pretty one" Jakob growls at the man who starts trying to strip Jakob but Jakob uses his Vampire strength and speed to get out of the man's grip before he uses his Kitsune claws to slash at the man's face, Jakob then kicks the man in the head, face and the balls, once the man is knocked out Jakob strips the man and ties him to a pole with the man's clothes, he then gags the man and wakes him up, Jakob waves at the man lightly as the man panics, Jakob then carves into the man's chest a single word to describe the man before he blindfolds the man and leaves him, skipping down the street towards the station only to find that Rachel had gotten kidnapped from the police station but had left behind something that Jakob can use to scry for her.

He returns to the motel where Shadow is waiting, he grabs a map of Detroit and a scrying spell, he lays the map down on the table before he starts chanting to scry for Rachel. He gets a flash and finds her at some abandoned building, so Jakob grabs a few things from his bag, he grabs the Katana, the hand-held fans and the strap-on pouches full of wads of paper.

He straps the Katana to his back, the pouches to his upper thighs and the hand-held fans to his belt, he then leaves his room with Shadow on his shoulders and his bag on his belt, he then puts on his mask with looks like a fox head. Jakob quickly heads to where Rachel is being held, he is on a low roof next to the abandoned building, he sees that the place is surrounded by guards but he also sees that he's not alone in rescuing Rachel as another man is fighting the guards to get inside so he grabs some paper from the pouch, turns it into an origami throwing star and throws it, it hits a man in the chest before he leaps towards the guards who turn towards him, only to be knocked out when Jakob kicks them all in the head.

The guy that's there is surprised and asks "who are you?"

"doesn't matter" replies Phoenix before he says "we have a girl to save" The guy nods and the two fight their way upstairs where Rachel is being held. The two hear her cry out for help so the guy calls out to Rachel, alerting the man with her, the two rush upstairs and find a door open, the guy doesn't know that a man is waiting behind the door as he goes to enter the room, the door suddenly slams shut and the guy yells out to Rachel several times, banging on the door as they hear a man yelling out in pain. The door then opens and the two find her tied to a chair with a bloodied man on the floor. The guy asks Rachel "what happened?"

"I don't know" she tearfully replies, she then says "please help me" she then notices Jakob as he takes out his mask and asks "who are you?"

"Jakob, Jakob Salvatore" The guy turns towards Jakob, he is a little surprised by Jakob before he unties Rachel and they leave the building, heading to a safe place.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FIRST CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. BUT BE WARY OF WHAT I HAD SAID IN THE NOTES ABOVE.**

**THE SECOND CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS, MAYBE LESS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lillian Potter-Bennett nee Evans-Bennett gives birth to a baby boy after she has sex with two men. When she discovers her pregnancy Lillian marries James Potter who blood-adopts the baby. Almost fifteen years after the birth of Jakob also known as Harry Potter, the first and only Tribrid gets a vision of a girl in trouble, a girl named Rachel Roth.**

**SLASH STORY.**

**CROSSOVERS: Harry Potter/Vampire Diaries/Titans.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH STORIES THEN DON'T READ ANY FURTHER AND DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT THE FACT THAT I'VE WRITTEN ONE EITHER, I DON'T HAVE THE TIME OR PATIENCE TO DEAL WITH HOMOPHOBES BECAUSE I WILL WRITE WHATEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP THAT, NO MATTER WHAT. ALSO, I SET MY REVIEW SETTINGS TO BLOCK GUEST REVIEWS UNLESS I APPROVE OF THE REVIEW.**

* * *

Rachel, Jakob and the guy, who Jakob finds out is named Richard Grayson are in Richard's car, they are driving to wherever Dick calls a safe place. Jakob lays in the back of the car with Shadow laying on his stomach, Jakob is talking to Shadow causing Rachel to ask him "you can understand him?"

"yep, it's one of my many gifts" replies Jakob.

"what else can you do?" asks Dick.

"you'll see" replies Jakob with a smirk.

They stop at a diner, Dick asks them "want a hot chocolate or something?"

"Just coffee, black" replies Rachel.

"I'll have an orange juice, thanks" replies Jakob.

"I bet they have marshmallows," says Dick.

"I'm not a kid, okay?" says Rachel.

"Okay," says Dick before he says to the waitress "same for the lady and an orange juice for him," the waitress says "okay" and leaves to grab some juice which she returns with after a minute. They sit in silence until Rachel tells them that her mother didn't like her drinking coffee, she then starts to pour a whole lot of sugar into her coffee causing Dick to ask "sweet tooth, huh?" Rachel doesn't reply as she just picks up a spoon to stir the sugar into her coffee. Dick tries to talk to Rachel and ask if anything like what had happened had happened before which Rachel replies to by saying "no, not like that" she then says "I didn't mean to kill that guy" she tells them both.

"We know, Rachel, we know, hell, I'm not even judging you for it," says Jakob which Dick agrees to and asks "how did you kill that guy?" Rachel takes a drink from her coffee, she looks at her reflection in the napkin dispenser before Dick says "we're going to go see some old friends of mine, they're safe, they'll give us a place to lie low for a second, get our heads together, figure out what to do next" he then says to Rachel "you're scared, I get it, but sometimes, there's no time to be scared"

"I agree on that one," says Jakob as he thinks about the times he was scared but pushed it aside to do whatever was needed. Dick then says catching Rachel's attention "hey" he then says after Rachel looks up "no one's going to get you, I promise"

"We promise," says Jakob leaning forward.

"Where else am I going anyway?" asks Rachel before she drinks from her coffee.

* * *

The three are back in Dick's car, driving to a motel to stay at, Jakob and Rachel are sitting on the bed as they watch the TV. Dick comes into the room he asks them "hey, you want pizza?"

"okay" replies Rachel.

"thank you," says Jakob before Dick asks "anything on it?" They don't reply so Dick says to them "don't let anyone in" and he goes to leave when he asks "is that Game of Thrones?" before he asks "should you two be watching that?" Rachel and Jakob turns to look at Dick who walks away when the two turn back to the TV before Rachel says "just don't get Pineapple on it"

"obviously" replies Dick before he leaves. Sometime later Rachel gets up from the bed after Jakob had fallen asleep, she goes onto Dick's computer to do some research. Jakob is woken up by a yell of "no" he leaps up to find Rachel sitting on the floor, she is drawing crosses onto a piece of paper as she says some sort of prayer which Jakob obviously has no idea about, she then rushes to the bathroom and sits in the tub saying the same thing over and over again just as Dick enters the room, Jakob speeds over to Dick, who jumps and his sudden appearance, and tells him that something had happened and where Rachel was, Dick goes into the bathroom and pulls Rachel out of the tub to hug her and he says "come here, you're okay" he then says "you're okay, nothing bad's going to happen to you, don't worry" as they hug.

* * *

The next day they are back in Dick's car, Dick is saying to Rachel "according to those files, the man who came after you may have been part of some doomsday cult" this surprises Jakob as Dick says to Rachel "they apparently believe it's their destiny to prevent the end of the world" Dick asks Rachel "does that mean anything to you?" Rachel turns a little to look away from Dick before she says "well, back when I was a kid, you know, I didn't get too angry, or scared, cause bad things happen"

"What kind of bad things?" asks Jakob. Rachel doesn't really reply before she says "I guess I'm an orphan, too, now"

"How is he an orphan?" asks Jakob pointing at Dick.

"I lost my parents when I was younger, they died in front of me"

"my birth mother and stepfather died when I was eighteen months old, I don't know where my birth fathers are or if they are even alive, well, if one of my fathers is Undead still or just dead," says Jakob before saying "it's a long story" noticing Rachel and Dick's confused looks. Jakob then says "my mother had died in front of me, I don't remember much from that night except for a scream and a flash of green light" Rachel looks at Jakob with surprise and asks "who raised you then?"

"my mother's sister, Petunia and her husband, Vernon" replies Jakob. Rachel then asks Dick "that billionaire, Bruce Wayne, he raised you?"

"you were raised by a billionaire?" Jakob asks Dick with a look of shock. Dick nods and replies "yeah"

"must've been cool," says Rachel. Jakob nods in agreement.

"it was... complicated" replies Dick.

"does it ever go away?" asks Rachel to Jakob and Dick.

"what?" asks Dick and Jakob in unison.

"The feeling you got left behind" replies Rachel.

"yeah" replies Dick before he says "well, no, not entirely"

"that I agree on," says Jakob before he says "especially when people bring it up carelessly" he then adds to Rachel "not you, other people" Rachel is quiet for a moment before she asks them both "you're going to leave me too, aren't you?"

"nope, where you go, I go" replies Jakob before Dick replies "no" shaking his head, he then adds "no, I'm not going to do that" They continue don't the road to wherever they are headed.

* * *

They get to there destination, which is in Washington, they walk through a corridor before Rachel asks Dick "so, who are these guys?"

"old friends" replies Dick before he says "truth is, I haven't seen them for a long time" he knocks on the door which opens to reveal a woman with white hair, she looks shocked to see Dick who says "hey" after a moment she says "hi"

"hi," says Rachel before Jakob says "bonjour, mon cher" (Hello Dear) oozing with charm. Rachel then says "I'm Rachel"

"and I'm Jakob"

"Dawn" she replies shaking hands with Rachel who sees her and Dick having sex which Jakob also sees thanks to his telepathy. Dick asks Dawn "can we talk?"

"you're about four years too late, but sure" replies Dawn. Dick and Rachel enter the place but Jakob can't and he says to Dawn "Invitation, please"

"huh?" asks Dawn.

"what do you mean?" asks Rachel before she asks "why can't you come in?"

"I need a verbal invitation to enter someone's home, it has something to do with one of my fathers" replies Jakob.

"what was he? Your father?" asks Dick.

"a Vampire, a one hundred and something-year-old vampire, I am part vampire" replies Jakob before he says to Dawn "don't worry, I won't hurt you, I've already eaten and I give you my word that you will come to no harm while I'm in your home" Dawn turns to Dick who nods before she says "come in, Jakob," Jakob steps into the place and says "nice place"

"thanks" replies Dawn.

Rachel says "wow, this place is huge" Dawn closes the door and they head up to the roof, Rachel sits and watches the doves as Dawn and Dick talk while Phoenix stands next to Rachel. He hears Dawn ask Dick "she killed someone?" before she says "she's just a kid"

"I was a kid when I killed someone," says Jakob, he then says "he grabbed me and something happened because the next thing I know he's on fire, like literally, he ended up dying, burnt to a crisp, much to my shock, I was only five at the time," Dick says to Dawn "whoever they are, they've got people in the department, we needed somewhere safe to regroup... think about what I'm going to do"

"what about Bruce?" asks Dawn.

"his adoptive dad?" asks Jakob looking confused.

"he's no good with kids" replies Dick. Dawn nods a little before she asks "cop, huh?" she then says "that's one I never would've figured" she sits down on the bench as Shadow comes up to Jakob to return to sit beside Rachel to leave Dawn and Dick to talk but Phoenix can still hear them. Dick asks Dawn "how are you?"

"we're great" replies Dawn before she says "Hank's feeling the life a little, age waits for no man and all that"

"How bad?" asks Dick.

"two fractures, three concussions in the last year, and a herniated disc" Dawn replies causing Jakob to mutter "holy shit" causing Rachel to turn to him, Jakob taps on his ear and points towards Dawn and Dick. Rachel looks surprised before Jakob says "Vampire and Kitsune hearing"

"Jesus, Dawn" replies Dick.

"we're still good out there, Dick, really good," Dawn tells Dick before she says "but one slip-up..."

"you should quit, you both should," says Dick

"that's the plan," says Dawn before she says "soon as we take out these gun suppliers he's obsessed with" she then adds "one more chance to do some good and he's promised he's out" Dawn suddenly says to Dick "you could help us"

"I'm out of the life, Dawn," Dick tells Dawn before they hear a male voice say to Dick "hey, what the hell are you doing here, Dick?" Jakob sees him and says "hello, salty goodness" with a purr in his voice causing Rachel to look at him with surprise. Dick and Dawn get up from the bench, Jakob gets up, getting into an attack position.

"Hank," says Dawn.

"I had a situation" replies Dick.

"nice little reunion you got going out here," says Hank to Dawn, sounding a little jealous.

"you know it's not like that," says Dick.

"sure look like it to me" replies Hank.

"Hank," says Dawn getting his attention before she motions towards Rachel and Jakob, Jakob has his hands in the strap-on pouches just in case, causing Hank to ask "what the fuck?"

"can we just go back inside, please?" asks Dawn. Hank doesn't answer as Dawn walks past him, he follows her leaving Dick, Jakob and Rachel to follow them.

* * *

Later on that day, Dawn is setting up the bedroom for Rachel, she sees Jakob in the doorway and says, in front of Rachel "you and Dick are in the living room, I am not having you two having sex"

"she's not my type," says Jakob before he says "your man, on the other hand, he looks just my speed" surprising Dawn, Rachel and Dick who had walked into the room. Dawn just smiles and says "you're a little young for him, you're only fourteen"

"oh, damn" mutters Jakob, pretending to be disappointed before he says "And I'm turning fifteen in less than a month, plus I imagine there's a story behind that but it's not my business, just tell me that he had gotten revenge against the person," Dawn nods and Jakob says "awesome" with a wicked grin and he heads into the living room to lay on the floor with Shadow.

Jakob hears Dawn walk into her and Hank's room, and tells him that she had set up the spare bedroom for Rachel and the couch for Dick before Hank asks "it's a goddamn summer camp, Rachel's in the bedroom alone, right?" he then says "I'm not having two teenagers having sex especially one who is fourteen"

"Rachel isn't Phoenix's type, he said and I quote "' she's not my type, but your man, on the other hand, he looks just my speed', I told him that he's a little young for him, he then says that he's turning fifteen in less than a month before saying 'I imagine there's a story behind that but it's not my business' before he asks if you had gotten revenge against the guy which I confirmed and he said 'awesome' before leaving the room"

"what's Dick doing here, anyway?" asks Hank before he says "hell of a coincidence, him showing up here night before a job"

"coincidences happen," says Dawn before she asks "What, you think I called him?"

"did you?" asks Hank. Dawn walks out of their bathroom, he says to Hank "I'm with you, Hank, have been, will be" she then says "I'm going to chalk it up to stress that you don't know that" She kneels in front of him and says "but now that he's here, we could use his help"

"We don't need him, we've been fine"

"We have been, but 'fine' might not be enough to shut this gun op down" replies Dawn. Jakob gets up, he moves Shadow onto his shoulders and walks over to Hank and Dawn's bedroom as Dawn says "the three of us are unstoppable, we could go out on the win you want, and then you can heal, get better, we can get better"

"and I can help," says Jakob from the doorway. Hank and Dawn turn to him, Hank shakes his head and says "no, no way are you joining us, you're just a kid and this is a gun op, meaning guns will be involved and I will not let you get shot, too many kids have been victims of gun and I'm not going to allow you join the op with the chance that you could get shot"

"it's not like the bullets would kill me, I guess, I actually have no idea about that but I'm still quite fast and strong, plus my 'abilities' would be very helpful," says Jakob but Hank shakes his head and says "no, no, no, no, no, did I mention no?"

"fine, I just thought I'd offer my help," says Jakob before he goes to bed. He hears Rachel ask Dick "so, you and Dawn?"

"no" replies Dick.

"you realize it's impossible to lie to me, right?" asks Rachel.

"When we were kids," says Dick. Jakob ignores the conversation as he goes to sleep.

* * *

The next day Jakob wakes to a crash, he quickly gets up to find Dick and Hank fighting, that is until Rachel's darker side comes out and yells "stop" causing some glass to break, things are quiet for a moment until Rachel says "sorry" and leaves the room, Hank mutters "Jesus" in shock. Dick goes to talk to Rachel and Jakob sees that the kitchen is a mess and that Dawn and Hank are cleaning it up so he says to them "I got it" they turn to him and he uses his magic to clean the place.

The kitchen magically cleans itself surprising Hank and Dawn, Jakob just says to them "I'm a Witch" he then leaves the room to see Rachel. He is joined by Dawn who knocks on the door, she opens it and asks Rachel "how you doing, sweetheart?" before she says "Hank is sorry, he can be a real asshole sometimes" she then says to Dick "we gotta go, Hank and I have that thing" Dick gets up from the bed and says "Dawn, I really think you should reconsider, Okay? We both know it's too dangerous"

"you win some, you lose some," says Dawn before she says to Rachel and Jakob "take care of him, okay? He needs all the help he can get"

"okay" replies Rachel.

"of course, mon cher" replies Jakob with a nod. Dawn then walks out of the room. Rachel says to Dick "she needs your help, I can feel it" before she asks "isn't that what you do?"

"what?" asks Dick.

"you help people" replies Rachel causing Dick to scoff and reply "I used to think so" he grabs a chair to sit on before he says to Rachel "I used to think it was one of the things I was best at until I realized... the more help some needed, the worse I had to hurt the others" he then asks "do you understand?"

Rachel is silent for a moment before she says "sometimes when I feel the darkness come out... it feels good"

"I understand," says Dick.

"same here," says Jakob, he then walks over and leans against the wall before Rachel says "you want to help them, you're just scared"

"I already asked if I could help but Hank says that I can't," says Jakob before Rachel says to Dick "sometimes, there's just no time to be scared" those words convince Dick to help but when Jakob offers to join him, he gives Jakob a look that says 'no fucking way' causing Jakob to pout before he decides to go out for a walk.

* * *

As he walks down the street Jakob thinks of trying to follow Dick to where the gun op is going down but decides against it as he hears a scream from an alley, he thankfully that he has his mask as he slinks into the alley where several men are surrounding a woman and three children, two young boys and a girl, the men are laughing cruelly as they think about what they are going to do to the woman and her children, he hears from one of the men 'I'm going to fuck that little girl' as another thinks 'I wonder what their lips will feel like around my cock' among other things, this angers Jakob a lot so he puts on his mask and wonders into the alley and he says "you should pick on someone your own size" the men all turn to him and he sees that they are all wearing red, Jakob smiles wickedly and says "red is a smart colour for you" before Jakob says as he takes out several origami throwing stars "it'll hide the stains" he then throws the origami throwing stars, some of the men dodge them while some are stupid enough to stay still, only to end up getting hit up the stars causing them to yell out in pain, the men who did dodge the stars take out their guns to shoot Jakob only for the guns to be thrown telekinetically out of their hands and thrown telekinetically into the wall as the woman and the children rush out of the alley.

Two of the men decide to attack Jakob with knives, raises his hand at them and they suddenly start yelling in back holding their heads as they start to fall to the ground when the two are laying on the ground recovering Jakob takes out some knives before he stabs them both in the dick with the knives causing the men to scream in pain, the two ends up bleeding to death.

Two more men go to attack Jakob but one is thrown into a wall before Jakob grabs the other and drinks the man's blood before snapping the man's neck. Jakob walks away from the scene, his hungry sated, for now, his heroic deed done for the day and several rapists are dead.

* * *

When Jakob returns he sees Dawn on the ground, he rushes over to her to ask what had happened when Dick jumps down from the fire escape, he says to Dawn "you're going to be okay, you're going to be okay" Jakob says "yes, she is" Jakob then grabs one of his athames, he cuts his hand and places it over Dawn's mouth telling her to swallow the blood, Dick asks "what are you doing?"

"Vampire Blood is great for healing wounds, as long as she doesn't die within twenty-four hours or so with the blood in her system, then she'll be fine" as Dawn starts swallowing the blood and starts to heal.

After his hand heals, Jakob gets up, he leaps onto the fire escape and heads upstairs to grab his things and Shadow, he then returns and says to Dick and Dawn "I'll find Rachel" and he leaves saying "Arrivederci!"

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SECOND CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. BUT BE WARY OF WHAT I HAD SAID IN THE NOTES ABOVE.**

**THE THIRD CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS, MAYBE LESS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lillian Potter-Bennett nee Evans-Bennett gives birth to a baby boy after she has sex with two men. When she discovers her pregnancy Lillian marries James Potter who blood-adopts the baby. Almost fifteen years after the birth of Jakob also known as Harry Potter, the first and only Tribrid gets a vision of a girl in trouble, a girl named Rachel Roth.**

**SLASH STORY.**

**CROSSOVERS: Harry Potter/Vampire Diaries/Titans.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH STORIES THEN DON'T READ ANY FURTHER AND DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT THE FACT THAT I'VE WRITTEN ONE EITHER, I DON'T HAVE THE TIME OR PATIENCE TO DEAL WITH HOMOPHOBES BECAUSE I WILL WRITE WHATEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP THAT, NO MATTER WHAT. ALSO, I SET MY REVIEW SETTINGS TO BLOCK GUEST REVIEWS UNLESS I APPROVE OF THE REVIEW.**

* * *

After he had left Dawn and Dick after he had healed someone for the first time ever, Jakob ventures out to find where Rachel could have gone. He quickly opens up the map, he starts chanting and he sees a flash of where Rachel is before he sees a flash of an African American woman with purple-ish red hair holding a picture of Rachel much to Jakob's confusion. Jakob then packs up his stuff and heads to the other side of the building where he sees Rachel being packed into a car by some people, he sneaks closer, next to a car which has a woman in it who is watching the events happening, he can hear a heartbeat from the car, he looks inside to see an African-American woman with purple-ish red hair, the same woman that he saw holding a photo of Rachel so he knocks lightly on the window, the woman turns and he places his finger over his lips and mouths "let me in" the woman thinks for a minute before she nods and unlocks the car, Jakob quietly enters the back of the car and climbs into the front, he and the woman watch as the car with Rachel in it drives away.

The woman in the car asks Jakob "who are you?"

"name's Jakob, Jakob Salvatore-Bennett-Petrova-Romanov, I can help you find Rachel" The woman looks at Jakob and asks "how do you suggest we find her?"

"follow that car" replies Jakob. The woman starts the car and says "I'm Kory Anders"

"Nice to meet you," says Jakob as Kory follows the car with Rachel in it.

* * *

The drive is pretty long, the two sit in silence until they see the car with Rachel in it take a pitstop, They turn into the pitstop where they see their car, Jakob says "I'll go into the store, you get Rachel, I think I can distract the teenage boy, but wait a little while before getting Rachel, so that the teenage boy is very distracted"

"I'll distract the dad since he's guarding Rachel," says Kory. They get out of the car, Jakob heads into the store and sees the teenage boy all alone as Kory walks up to the dad, the teenage boy turns to see Jakob who is wearing his usual outfit, Jakob turns to the teenage boy and winks with a smile, the teenage boy goes over to him as Jakob turns to the teenage boy, he grabs one of his lollipops, opens it and puts it in his mouth, he takes it out of his mouth and asks "do you like lollipops?" The teenage boy nods, so Jakob walks over, he holds it out for the boy to suck on which he does and Jakob says "you're good at that" the teenage boy looks at Jakob who says "sucking, I mean, but I bet, I'm better" Jakob then says "tell me to stop and I will" as he reaches for the teenage boy's pants, the boy says "don't stop" the pants are yanked down before Jakob gets to work. Five minutes Jakob suddenly hears the dad say "oh gosh" meaning that Kory was near the dad so he does he specialty that make the guy get very close before he suddenly hears a whole lot of screaming in pain as the teenage boy blows his load. Jakob swallows the cum, he gets off his knees and asks "what's your name, sugar?"

"Biff" the teenage boy breathes and Jakob leaves Biff there with his pants down, he says "Arrivederci!" as the mom and Biff's sister go to collect Biff, Jakob runs to Kory's car where Rachel is and they drive away. Kory asks Jakob "what did you do?"

"gave Biff, the teenage boy, something to remember me by" replies Jakob licking his lips causing Kory to a realization before she laughs and Rachel to crinkle her nose.

* * *

Kory drives the car for a while, they listen to the radio, Rachel is looking at the weed air freshener which Kory is, she takes it down and says "that's not mine" she chucks it into the back of the car next to Jakob who throws it out the window. Kory then asks Rachel "we've never met? Ever?" Rachel shakes her head causing Kory to say "Fuck" Rachel asks Kory "you know that's a weird question, right?"

"just sit there and be quiet, I need to think," says Kory. Rachel does that for maybe a moment before she grabs onto Kory's shoulder, after maybe thirty seconds Kory shakes Rachel's hand off, Kory says "do not do that!" she then asks "what did you just do, anyway?" as Rachel looks at her hand.

"I can feel what other people are feeling," Rachel tells Kory who stares at her before Rachel says "but I couldn't feel anything from you" Rachel then asks "who are you? What do you want from me?"

"I don't know" replies Kory, she then says "just know that there are people out there trying to hurt you and I'm not, okay?" she then asks "who were they? Those people, what did they want from you?"

"I know what Biff wanted" comments Jakob with a sultry smirk on his face. Rachel shakes her head and replies "I don't know" before she asks "could I at least know your name?"

"you can call me Kory... If that's even really it"

"you don't even know your real name?" asks Rachel.

"I don't remember anything past a few days ago, except that I've been looking for you" replies Kory.

"which is when I left Surrey to help you," Jakob says to Rachel.

"why?" Rachel asks Kory.

"I don't know" replies Kory, she then says "I was hoping if I met you it would trigger something, but... you don't seem to know who I am, either"

Rachel looks at Jakob who replies "I had a vision of you in trouble, so I dropped everything, packed up my stuff, took Shadow and came looking for you, thankfully my vision told me where you will be" Kory opens her purse, grabs a photo and gives it to Rachel who says "mom" she then asks Kory "where'd you get this?"

"your house" replies Kory.

"what's Saint Paul's?" asks Rachel.

"we going to find out soon enough" replies Kory. Rachel looks at the photo again before she asks Kory "how did you do that back there?"

"do what?"

"that man... you burned him?"

"cool" exclaims Jakob before he says "I can burn people too, and cause them great pain and other stuff"

"I don't know, there's something inside of me"

"a power?" asks Rachel.

"I don't really understand it," says Kory.

"me too, it's a darkness..."

"a light..." The two look at each other.

"I understand mine, at least I understand where some of my powers come from" Rachel turns to Jakob and asks "where does your power come from?"

"and who does it come from?" asks Kory. Jakob opens up his bag, he pulls out his Grimoire and says "my family lines are at least two thousand years old, The Bennett Line, The Salvatore Line and The Petrova Line, Those three lines have been connected for the last two thousand years and it started with Silas, Amara and Qetsiyah" he opens his Grimoire and says "Silas and Qetsiyah were the most powerful witches of their time, Amara was Qetsiyah's handmaiden, Silas and Qetsiyah had created The Immortality Spell and had gotten engaged, Qetsiyah started the Bennett Line, Silas the Salvatore Line and Amara the Petrova Line, I am also a Kitsune and a Vampire, I have the powers of a Witch, a Vampire and a Kitsune"

"What happened to them all?" asks Rachel.

"Silas became immortal and was trapped in a cave by Qetsiyah for betraying her with Amara, and Qetsiyah had killed Amara before trapping Silas with The Cure thinking he would take it, I don't know if he did or not, Qetsiyah was then killed by The Travellers, but not before Qetsiyah gave birth to a baby girl, in fact, the entire Bennett Line is made of females, no male has ever been born to the Bennett Line" (AN: I know that Emily mentions a brother in The Vampire Diaries so I'm thinking of making him an adoptive brother, it's what I'm thinking that he was anyway)

"whoa, chalk it up for girl power," says Rachel looking happy.

"Yeah, but The Petrova and Salvatore had males in them, including my fathers," Jakob tells Rachel.

"cool" comments Rachel as they pull in at a diner.

The three of them get out of the car, Jakob has Shadow back on his shoulders and places his Book of Shadows back inside his bag for safekeeping.

* * *

The three enter the diner, the waitress tells them that she'll be with them in a second, Kory stands there causing Rachel to ask what she is doing to which Kory replies "making sure it's safe"

"paranoid much?" asks Rachel. They sit down in one of the booths before a waitress comes over and asks what they want to eat, Rachel replies "chicken and waffles"

"I'll get some fried chicken" replies Jakob, he then adds "I love fried chicken," The waitress says to them "one chicken and waffles, and some fried chicken, best in the county" she turns to Kory and asks "miss, can I get you something, too"

"no, thank you" replies Kory. A man walks in and asks for three beers, the man behind the counter says "we don't serve until after 12:00"

"fuck you, Daryl," says the man. The waitress that served them say to the man "Travis, leave it" the man grabs onto the waitress who says "Travis, let me go, I told you, this is over"

"no, it's not"

"yes"

"you need to answer my calls, you do what I tell you to do," says Travis to the waitress who says "let go" causing Kory to turn around and say "excuse me, Travis?" Kory then says "she was taking our order, and we're all in a bit of a hurry"

"go get us our drinks," Travis says to his friends, Jakob takes out the metal sticks from his hair to use as weapons before Travis says to them "you should find somewhere else to eat" Kory turns to them and says "go wait in the car, you two"

"that's right, you go with her and the queer boy, too, sweet cheeks, before someone gets hurt," Travis tells Kory who tells them to go. Rachel says "but what if-"

"now" Rachel and Jakob get up, Jakob takes Rachel to the car. They get into the car where they watch what happens in the diner. Jakob hears Travis say to Kory "how about you get the fuck out of here?" Kory replies by slamming his head into the table and throws him to the side before facing the other men.

* * *

(The fight is how it's seen in the show)

* * *

Kory returns to the car, she opens the door, hands over the bag and says "chicken and waffles, and fried chicken, on the house apparently"

"well, we know one thing about you," says Rachel, Kory turns to her and Rachel says "Total. Badass" Jakob nods in agreement with a smile causing Kory to smile as Rachel gives Jakob his food. Jakob thanks Rachel and starts to eat.

* * *

Sometime later they all arrive at Saint Paul's Covent, they exit the car, walk up to the door and ring the doorbell, it opens to reveal a nun, she looks at them, she then notices Kory and says "you're back" the nun then sees Rachel, her face changes and she mutters "my lord, it can't be" she then asks "Is this her? Oh!" the nun then says to Rachel "look how big you've grown, it's been a long time, my child" They are then invited inside, they head to a dining room area, they sit down and the nun asks Kory "you don't remember anything?"

"not a thing, only that I was looking for..."

"her," says the nun.

"mmm-hmm" replies Kory. The nun turns to Jakob and asks "and how did you get on this journey, dear?"

"I'm just here to help her, keep her safe" replies Jakob. Kory asks the nun "did I say why?" diverting the subject a little bit.

"you came here a year ago and said only that she was in danger, that they'd found her" replies the nun.

"Who are they?" asks Jakob.

"who had found her?" asks Kory.

"you only said you just had to find her, and you did," says the nun before she turns towards Rachel saying "and you brought her back to us, right as rain and as beautiful as ever" Rachel smiles. The nun then says to Rachel "you came to us just a baby, you and your mother, Melissa, you stayed with us for a while"

"you knew my mother?" asks Rachel.

"yes, how is she?" replies the nun. Rachel is silent and the nun says to Rachel "oh, I'm sorry"

"what were they doing here?" asks Kory.

"your mother was worried about you, she was trying to protect you," The nun tells Rachel who asks "protect me from what?"

"I can not say" replies The nun who then chuckles and asks "you don't remember anything about being here, child?" Rachel looks around a bit and replies "that, maybe" looking at a picture, the nun says "Mary meeting the divine, a favourite of mine"

"correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't Mary the Virgin mother of Jesus?" asks Jakob.

"yes, she was" replies the nun with a smile before she asks Rachel "what does Mary see? Can forces we purely theological take corporeal form? Do you see a figure in the ether trying to emerge? A man?"

"I'm not sure" replies Rachel. The nun just smiles.

* * *

Sometime later they are walking up some stairs, the nun tells Rachel that her old room is at the end of the hall, Rachel runs towards her old room before Kory asks "what were you saying? Who was chasing Rachel and her mother?"

"when she was brought to us, apparently, Rachel was hiding from her father" replies the nun before she says "I don't know the details, all I know is that her mother was frightened and convinced that she and the baby were in danger, the young woman's fear was quite convincing, as were the fresh strangle marks around her skin"

"her father, do you know who he was? Did he ever come looking for her?" asks Kory as Jakob walks to Rachel's old room. The nun shakes her head saying "I'm sorry"

They get to the door which the nun opens and she says as Rachel and Jakob enter the room "truth be told, we haven't had much call for this room of late, it's a bit neglected, I'm sorry to say" Rachel looks around before she grabs a doll. The nun smiles and says "welcome home, Rachel" Rachel smiles before Kory and the nun go to talk, Jakob hears the nun ask Kory "what now?"

"Thought I'd find answers here"

"well, don't give up so quickly," the nun tells Kory as Rachel explores the room. Kory says to the nun "I know I feel danger, and I can't let her out of my sight, I just don't know why" Kory then asks as she takes something out of her purse "hey, this doesn't mean anything to you, does it?"

"oh, of course, it's from Scooter Roller Palace, just down the road, it's a lively place, the young people quite like it" she then mutters "the lord works in mysterious ways"

* * *

The next day Kory, Jakob and Rachel are at Scooter Roller Palace, Jakob and Rachel are eating some food as Kory goes to the lockers to find whatever is inside the locker that her key fits to. The two teenagers eat their chips as Kory joins them, Rachel offers some to Kory who passes, and asks "you two going to be long with that?"

"we ordered a burger too" replies Jakob. Kory sighs, she sits down and asks Rachel "that cop you told me about in Detroit..."

"yeah, Dick, what about him?"

"he's not your father, is he?" causing Jakob and Rachel to chuckle a little before Rachel says "no, no, he was just a cop who was trying... It doesn't matter, he didn't really want to help me, anyway"

"do you know anything about your real father?" asks Kory.

"not much, my mom, Melissa, she never talked about him, I mean, like, not ever" replies Rachel. Some rock music comes on and Kory says "I'm going to change this music before my head explodes"

"well, we need change for the arcade," says Jakob. Kory gives Rachel a $100 note and says "all I got" After the two had finished eating they head over to play on the pinball machines, they are soon joined by a cute guy with green hair who starts to talk to them. He starts helping Rachel play the game as Jakob watches before he says "I'm Gar"

"I'm Rachel"

"and I'm Jakob" he then motions to Shadow and says "this is Shadow" Shadow looks up before laying back down. Gar says "cool, you have a pet fox" looking excited.

"I like your hair," Rachel says to Gar as Gar says "your hair is cool" They play the game together as Jakob watches them, he suddenly sees Dick approaching, he taps on Rachel's shoulder and motions to Dick who says "hey, come on, we're going"

"what are you doing here?" asks Rachel.

"Now is not the time, okay?"

"Why are you here?" asks Jakob with a slight growl.

"can we talk about this somewhere else? Let's go" says Dick, he then turns and walks away. Kory follows before Rachel and Jakob say goodbye to Gar and leave.

As they leave the place Dick says to Rachel "Rachel, we got to get you somewhere safe"

"do you know who sent that weird family after her?" asks Kory.

"weird family with a hot teenage boy," says Jakob causing Dick to turn to him and says "that weird family is the reason why Dawn needed your blood"

"Really?" asks Jakob as Rachel asks "his blood?"

"yes" replies Dick before Jakob says "Vampire Blood can heal wounds and stuff"

"but she's okay?" asks Rachel.

"yes, she's fine, Jakob used some of his blood to heal her but she still needed to go to the hospital" replies Dick before he asks Kory "who the hell are you?"

"I don't know" she replies before she says "but somehow Rachel's the key to me figuring me out"

"Is that why you kidnapped her?"

"she didn't kidnap Rachel," says Jakob.

"she saved me," says Rachel They exit the building and head to the car, Kory suddenly asks "whose Dawn?"

"I really can't talk about this right now, okay?" replies Dick before he says "the cops are looking for you" he then adds, "they think you killed your mom" Kory scoffs and says "that's news"

"I may have failed to mention..."

"and they're looking for you, too," Dick says to Kory before he says "assault on multiple officers, arson, not to mention kidnapping"

"as Jakob had said, she didn't kidnap me, she and Jakob saved me when you didn't"

"well, that's technically true... Dick" Kory says to Dick who turns to her and says "gee, that's a new one"

"we're not going without her," says Rachel. Jakob nods in agreement.

"what she said," says Kory. Dick turns to her and asks "can you please tell me what the hell's going on?"

"you left me"

"no, I didn't"

"you might as well have," says Rachel before she says "you were going to"

"Rachel, I wasn't"

"I read the note," says Rachel.

"what note?" asks Jakob,

"look-"

"you were just going to leave Jakob and I with them?" asks Rachel.

"I just needed time to figure things out"

"stop"

"Rachel-"

"stop lying," Rachel says in a distorted voice spooking Jakob and Shadow as glass shatters and car alarms start blaring. Rachel then says "I need to go back to the sisters"

"Okay," says Dick as Kory looks at Rachel with shock, Dick says "okay, come on, let's go" and they rush to Dick's car which Dick drives to Saint Paul's.

* * *

They all arrive back at Saint Pauls where they take Rachel inside the church, once they are inside Rachel calms down.

* * *

Sometime later Dick watches Rachel as she reads the bible, Dick goes over to talk to her.

* * *

Jakob hides within the church as he has a bad feeling about the nuns as Kory takes off with Dick's car.

* * *

Sometime later Jakob hears Rachel banging on a metal door, so he runs towards wherever Rachel is being held, he is seen by a few of the nuns who stand in front of him to stop him, the nun that they talked to says to him "it's for the best, dear"

"fuck that," says Jakob, he then uses his telekinesis on one of the nuns to shove her away and to hopefully scare the others he uses his Magic to smash all the windows as the nun that was thrown slams against the wall, one of the nuns asks him "how did you do that?"

"I'm a witch, dearie" replies Jakob before he says "and I suggest you leave, while you still can" the nuns don't move so Jakob shoves them all away, roughly, with his telekinesis, the nuns all end up knocked out as Jakob walks past them and runs towards where Rachel is being held, Jakob makes it just as the door to the room is smashed open. Jakob sees Rachel and says "Rachel, let's get out of here" Rachel nods and they leave. As they leave Jakob starts lighting the place up to distract the nuns after Rachel blows the roof on the convent accidentally, with her powers. The building starts to burn as Jakob and Rachel run into the woods.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS THIRD CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. BUT BE WARY OF WHAT I HAD SAID IN THE NOTES ABOVE.**

**THE FOURTH CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS, MAYBE LESS.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lillian Potter-Bennett nee Evans-Bennett gives birth to a baby boy after she has sex with two men. When she discovers her pregnancy Lillian marries James Potter who blood-adopts the baby. Almost fifteen years after the birth of Jakob also known as Harry Potter, the first and only Tribrid gets a vision of a girl in trouble, a girl named Rachel Roth.**

**SLASH STORY.**

**CROSSOVERS: Harry Potter/Vampire Diaries/Titans.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH STORIES THEN DON'T READ ANY FURTHER AND DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT THE FACT THAT I'VE WRITTEN ONE EITHER, I DON'T HAVE THE TIME OR PATIENCE TO DEAL WITH HOMOPHOBES BECAUSE I WILL WRITE WHATEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP THAT, NO MATTER WHAT. ALSO, I SET MY REVIEW SETTINGS TO BLOCK GUEST REVIEWS UNLESS I APPROVE OF THE REVIEW.**

* * *

The two teenagers run through the woods when they see a tiger, Jakob kneels down as it circles them and says "we mean you no harm" it suddenly starts to change, it suddenly takes off before they see Gar pop up from behind the bushes causing Rachel to gasp before she asks "how... how'd you-"

"don't worry, I don't bite," says Gar before he picks up his bag and goes over to them. Gar then says "well, come on" he holds out his hand for Rachel who takes it and the two run away from there with Jakob following them.

The two of them are lead to a barn where they set up a fire to warm up a bit, Rachel goes to light the fire before she turns to Jakob and asks "you can light a fire, can't you?"

"yep" replies Jakob, he clicks his fingers and small flames appear on the tips of his fingers which he uses to light to fire. Gar says "that was cool" to Jakob before he says to them both "it's not too far from here, we'll just warm up for a bit"

"what's not far from here?" asks Rachel before she asks "where are we going?"

"someplace you can chill" replies Gar.

"I can't chill," says Rachel before she says to Gar "you don't understand, I'm changing, and I can feel it, and it's getting worse"

"well, no worse than the crew I live with, trust me, we're special too," says Gar.

"I'm not special, I'm dangerous"

"So am I," says Jakob before he says "dangerous, that is," Rachel says to them "you saw what I did back there, I-"

"and you saw what I did back there," says Gar before he asks Rachel "you're not scared of me, right?"

"and I can do multiple things, I have multiple powers including setting things on fire"

"no, no, I blew the roof off a church, and you both are still helping me, so..."

"I got green hair," says Gar before he breaks few sticks to put on the fire before he says "freaks all around, I guess" they suddenly hear a gunshot in the distance causing all three of them to be alert. Gar, Jakob and Rachel leave the barn, they walk towards where the guns were shot. They see some hunters approaching the deer and one of them asks "are we out of the hunting zone?"

"no" replies the other before he says "yeah, hell, I don't know" he then asks "what's the difference?" One of the men chuckles and says to the other "man, that was a shit shot"

"well, you missed altogether" the other hunter replies. They approach the injured deer and he says "well, I won't miss this one" before Rachel runs and stands in front of the deer, she then says "leave it alone" the hunters don't look impressed as one of them asks "what the hell?"

"she said to leave it alone," says Jakob joining Rachel before the hunter asks them "where did you two come from?"

"leave it alone," says Rachel

"go home, you two," says the other hunter before he says "go on, get" They all suddenly hear some growling, the two hunters pause and turn around to see Gar in his tiger form, Gar roars at the two hunters who fall over, one of the guns go off and one of the hunters gets shot, the hunter that got shot says "you shot me!"

"get out of here" yells Rachel and the two hunters run off, scared. Rachel and Jakob comfort the deer as it dies, Rachel cries after the deer dies while Jakob is angry. Gar says to Rachel "Rachel, there is nothing evil about you, nothing at all"

"you don't know that," Rachel says to Gar who replies "yeah, I do, I have a pretty good instinct about this kind of thing" he then says to them both "come on" The three leave the deer and walk away not noticing it coming back and blinking its eyes.

* * *

Rachel and Jakob follow Gar to a mansion, Rachel says upon seeing the place "whoa, you live there?" Gar just tells them to 'come on' and they are lead to a set of stairs heading towards the basement, Jakob asks "we're going down there?"

"oh, yeah" replies Gar before he asks "cool, huh?" he then says "come on" and leads them down the stairs. Gar opens the door for them, Jakob says to Gar "I need an invitation to enter"

"oh, yeah, come on in," Gar says to Jakob before they all enter the place.

Rachel asks once they are inside "what is this place?"

"I call it... Nirvana" replies Gar as he turns on the lights to reveal the room which is full of games, and everything else Gar wanted causing Rachel to mutter "holy shit" and Jakob to say "Bloody Hell"

"you two want a pop?" asks Gar before he tells them "I got everything" Gar then asks as he heads behind the bar "root beer? Orange Crush? Grape Crush?"

"Grape" replies Rachel.

"Orange," says Jakob. Gar opens the fridge to get their drinks as Jakob and Rachel look around. Rachel stops in front of an old movie poster which Gar sees and he says "that's an original, 1948" he asks them both "you ever see it?"

"yeah" replies Jakob quietly, remembering when he had seen the film, what year he had seen it, and in which one of his lives he saw the film.

"aren't you a little young to be watching something so old?" asks Rachel.

"you mean classic," says Gar before he says "I've got every Abbott and Costello Meet a Monster"

"Yeah, you're a geek, aren't ya?" asks Rachel.

"about classic films, vinyl and video games?" asks Gar before he replies "yeah, check, check and check," Jakob asks Gar "so where'd you get all this stuff?"

"you know, around" replies Gar as Rachel stretches out a doll. Gar takes the doll and gives Jakob and Rachel their drinks, he tells Rachel that the doll is vintage. He then says to them "I don't really get out that much"

"Yeah," says Rachel before she notices a photo, one with Gar and what looks like his parents, Gar tells them that his parents had died causing Rachel to say "my mom died too" she then adds "she was all I had"

"and my birth mother and adoptive father" Jakob tells Gar before taking a drink. Gar asks them both "so, who were the people you two were with at the roller rink?"

"oh, you know, just people" replies Rachel before she says "so, if your parents are gone, um... who lives here?"

"that is a complicated answer" replies Gar. They suddenly hear someone yell out "Gar!" Gar mutters "uh-oh"

"who was that?" asks Jakob.

"the complicated answer" replies Gar. They hear someone yell out as someone stomps their way to them "Gar! You down there?" Gar says to Jakob and Rachel "now you two need to hide"

"hide? From what?" asks Rachel as Gar guides them both to a hiding spot.

"just hide, please!" replies Gar. He places Rachel and Jakob in the closet, Shadow hides behind the couch before they hear heavy footsteps and someone yells out "hey, Gar!" They hear Gar say "hey, Cliff, what's up, dude?"

"Who are you talking to?" asks 'Cliff'

"uh, myself" replies Gar who then says "come on, Gar, you beat Super Mario World, you can beat this"

"oh, where were you today?" asks 'Cliff'

"down here, duh"

"bullshit, you went to town again," says 'Cliff'. Gar gets up to try and distract 'Cliff' from the closet and he says "my controller broke and I had to get a new one, okay?" he then says "I knew I could get there and back before Chief came home"

"oh, shit, kid!"

"relax," says Gar as he walks over towards the TV before he says "no one followed me" he then adds "kept a low profile"

"you want to keep a low profile, you wear a hat," says Cliff. Gar laughs sarcastically and says "funny!" he then says "you know, that's a good joke, I heard another joke, why was the robot mad?" he then says "because someone kept pushing him buttons" Cliff laughs and says "keep pushing the, there'll be a green tiger-skin rug in my bedroom" he then says "dinner, one hour, come tell Larry what you want, brat" before he leaves as Gar says "okay, I'll be up in a minute"

Cliff says to him "I was not put on this Earth to babysit" Once Cliff is gone, Gar sighs and says "that was close, three players?" before the doors suddenly open to reveal a robot who says "gotcha" causing Rachel to scream so Jakob by instinct shoves the robot away with telekinesis.

* * *

They are all being walked through the house to the front door as Gar tells Cliff that Rachel and Jakob are cool, Cliff replies by saying "I know, and they listen to the right music, and they're awesome, and make them go"

"What is this place?" asks Rachel.

"and who are you people?" asks Jakob. Gar answers and says "Chief calls us the conventionally challenged and this place is-"

"you two need to go home," Cliff says to them.

"are-are you a robot?" Rachel asks Cliff who grumbles and mutters "here we go"

"he's a robot man"

"oh, fuck me," says Cliff as he turns to Gar who then says to Rachel "Cliff was a race car driver, a pretty famous one, too, he got in a bad accident, his body was pretty kaput, Chief managed to save his brain" Gar taps on Cliff's head. Cliff says to Gar "knock it off"

"what little there was left of it"

"Hey, they've got to go before the Chief gets home," Cliff tells Gar.

"who's the Chief?" asks Rachel.

"oh, well, he's the greatest doctor in the world" replies Gar before he adds "saved all of us" surprising Jakob and Rachel. Jakob asks "all of you? Who else lives here?" as Rachel looks around. Cliff winces as Gar says "well, there's..." he's stopped by Cliff who goes to talk to Gar across the room. Rachel and Jakob leave to explore the place when Jakob starts to hear some music so he asks Rachel "do you hear that music?" Rachel looks confused so Jakob motions her to follow him, they head towards the music, they walk to the kitchen where they see a guy wrapped in bandages dancing around to the song 'Thunderstruck' and cooking, they two enter the kitchen but are stopped when a hand grabs their shoulders and they hear Cliff say "hey, wow, show's over" The guy in bandages turns around, turns off the music and asks as Gar walks in "who are they?"

"This is Rachel and Jakob" replies Gar before Cliff says "I was just showing them out"

"out?" asks the guy.

"before Chief get back," Cliff tells the guy.

"are you invisible under there?" Rachel asks the guy.

"wouldn't that be nice" replies the guy before he asks them "how do you like your steak, you two? Unless you're vegan, which would break my heart"

"I do love meat" comment Jakob, licking his lips as he thinks about Biff's cock which makes Rachel roll her eyes.

"they're not staying for dinner, Larry" Cliff tells Larry who says "it'll be fine, Chief is gone until tomorrow, and even with Rita, we have plenty of food"

"and I am hungry"

"me too," says Jakob before he adds "Shadow is hungry too"

"and they are hungry, including the cute little fox"

"it's nice here," says Rachel.

"right? told ya" says Gar. Larry raises his hand and says "let's take a vote" Gar raises his hand as well. Cliff asks "really?" as Larry and Gar lower their hands. Larry says "great, Gar, go set the table" Gar looks happy before he leaves to set the table.

* * *

Sometime later they are sitting at the dinner table, Larry carries in a covered tray which he puts on the table, he then uncovers the tray to reveal waffles cut up and shaped a certain way. Rachel smiles before Larry sits down, he then says "alright then"

"let's eat," says Gar excited and they all start eating except Cliff who is staring at Rachel and Jakob causing Larry to say "for god's sake, Cliff, stop staring at them"

"so, are the waffle crispy on the outside and gooey a little bit on the inside with just the right amount of butter?" Cliff asks Rachel

"they're perfect" replies Rachel, nodding with a smile.

"yeah, try the chicken," says Cliff. Which Rachel and Jakob does, when Jakob bites into the chicken he moans at the taste, once he had finished his mouthful he says "that was amazing, maybe even better than Mrs Weasley's chicken"

"who?" asks Rachel.

"what's that taste like?" asks Cliff.

"crunchy and moist" replies Jakob.

"oh, god! I used to love fried chicken, I loved to eat, swim, loved to dance, I used to love dancing"

"why can't you dance?" asks Rachel.

"ah, forget it, you're young, nobody's dancing with this," says Cliff knocking on his metalhead.

"I would," says Rachel putting her chicken down. Cliff looks up at her before Rachel does some robotic dance moves causing Larry to laugh, Cliff then says "she can stay" a woman suddenly enters the room and says "sounds like everyone's having fun" she then adds "I'm so sorry I'm late" she walks over to the table, Larry says "ah, Rita"

"I was putting myself together, you know it takes some time," Rita tells Larry. Rita takes one of the large steaks and says "I hear we have two guests from the outside" she then adds "how wonderful" Rita takes some spaghetti and says "I'm Rita"

"Rachel"

"Jakob"

"delighted," Rita says as she packs her plate up with food and she says "I'm famished" Rita goes to her seat and sits down, Larry picks up a burger, hands it to Cliff to hand to Rita, Cliff gives the burger to Rita who says "thank you" Rita then tells Rachel and Jakob "my condition requires a particularly high caloric intake" Rachel nods before Rita asks "can pass the gravy, please?"

"oh, yeah" replies Jakob, he points at the Gravy and raises his hand, the gravy floats and he floats the gravy over to Rita who says "thank you" Rita empties the gravy pot before putting it on the table and she starts to eat. Rita then says "well, this is absolutely delicious, Larry"

"someone kiss the cook," says Larry causing everyone to laugh as Larry says "seriously, I'll take it from anybody, anybody?" he then says "alright, no takers, all right" They suddenly hear some gurgling sounds and they turn to Rita whose face starts to droop and Rachel asks her "are you okay?" Rita drops her fork and covers her face.

"Rita?" asks Larry.

"I, um... I should have stayed in bed" says Rita. Rachel moves a little, she touches Rita's hand and says after a moment "it's okay, I'm not afraid of you"

"Neither am I," says Jakob. Rita slowly uncovers her face as Rachel uses her other hand to hold Rita's hand. The doors suddenly open with a crash to reveal a man who asks "who are they?"

"Chief, I can explain," says Gar.

"later," says Chief before he walks into the room and says "I have a new patient" Everyone except Rachel and Jakob get up quickly, Jakob and Rachel get up and follow them all. They enter a lab and Cliff asks "who is she?"

"her name is Shyleen Lao" replies Chief as Rachel and Jakob watch. Chief then says "Cliff, the O2, stat"

"gloves"

"Rita, run the IV" before Chief says "Gar, my case, okay" Gar grabs the case and places it on the table before he opens it. Chief says "Larry, anytime" Larry uncovers the woman who has freeze burns and Larry says "she's hot, even for me"

"What happened to her?" asks Rita.

"a protest she organized turned violent, a nearby tanker exploded, she was engulfed by liquid nitrogen" the Chief replies before he says "the doctors treating her said there was nothing they could do, but she is a good soul, one worth saving"

"poor thing," says Rita. The chief says "the serum should help stabilize her body temperature" he injects the serum into her IV and says "there, I think" some rapid beeping sounds, and Cliff asks "what the fuck?"

"Chief?" asks Larry. The screen tells them to check vitals.

"what's happening?" asks Gar.

"her body is reacting to my serum" replies Chief as it starts to get cold which Rita comments on by saying "it's freezing in here"

"she is altering the temperature around us," the Chief tells them before he says "we need to keep her warm, Blankets!" Rachel and Jakob goes to help, once they are downstairs in the lab, the woman wakes up and starts to panic, Rachel goes over and grabs her hand as Jakob goes over and says in Vietnamese "it's alright, they're trying help you" Rachel says to them all "I can help ease her pain, while Phoenix talks to her" The Chief is surprised and Jakob says to the woman in Vietnamese "I know you're frightened, it's okay" Rachel eases the woman's pain before the Chief says "get the sedation" which Rita does before Cliff says "and she's stable"

"she needs to rest," says Rachel.

* * *

Sometime later they are all eating dessert, The chief tells them that they had helped save that woman's life after Rachel had apologized for being so much trouble. The chief admits that they were a surprise to him before Cliff says "I tried to warn them"

"well, we keep what we're doing here very secret, you see?" The Chief tells Jakob and Rachel.

"what is it you do here?" asks Rachel.

"I help people that others have given up on" replies The Chief, he then adds "I go beyond what medical science is willing to do... because I believe in hope" he then asks Rachel "don't you?" Rachel doesn't answer so The Chief says "our dear Rita had been in an institution for decades after a toxic gas left her cells unstable, I freed her"

"and I'm very thankful, Chief," says Rita.

"then Larry, a pilot in the air force, he crashed his plane and was exposed to negative energy, he was given mere days to live, that was fifty years ago," The Chief tells them.

"jinkies" mutters Phoenix before the Chief says "Cliff's story, you both already know" Cliff groans before the Chief says "and finally, Garfield"

"he cured me"

"From what?" asks Jakob.

"a rare disease he contracted from an even rarer species of primate in the Congo basin, although the cure I administered had some unforeseen side effects"

"Chief thinks that I can unzip my DNA and rearrange it"

"so, basically shapeshift," says Jakob.

"it took me a while to figure it out, but-"

"so that's how you can..." says Rachel before she asks "but why a-"

"I don't know, he thinks it's psychological, Tigers have always been my favourite, ever since I was a kid," says Gar.

"just like Foxes have always been my favourite," Jakob tells Gar which catches Chief's attention and he asks "Foxes?" Jakob turns to him and says "I've always had a certain connection with Foxes and snakes too, well, with most animals considering I can talk to them"

"so you can move things with your mind and talk to animals?" asks Rita, sounding fascinated.

"yes, and a whole lot more" replies Jakob before Rachel asks "so, you all just live here?"

"This isn't simply a sanctuary, Rachel, it's an incubation chamber, an experiment," Chief tells Rachel before he says "the work I do on them will push medical science forward decades in a matter of years" he then says "what's happening here will one day save thousands, even millions, of lives" Chief then says to Rachel, "I think I can help you, too, Rachel" Rachel is silent for a bit before she tells Chief that he can't help her and Chief replies "that's what they said about Cliff, Larry, Rita and Garfield, that I couldn't, that they were doomed, and yet, here they all sit, enjoying dessert," Chief says to Rachel "if you'd let me examine you, do some tests..." Rachel sighs but Chief says "Rachel, you're not alone" Rachel looks around and agrees.

* * *

After the experiment failed, and Chief's back is broken again, after which he had shot Gar and Jakob with tranquillizer darts, and after Dick arrives and calms Rachel down they are all leaving the place, they head to the car before Phoenix hears Cliff say to Gar "go, go with them" Gar turns around to face Cliff who then says "go have a life"

"but the Chief," says Gar.

"his back is broken again, we'll take care of him," says Larry.

"he helped us, Gar, no matter what, we owe it to Chief to help him now," says Rita.

"oh, maybe you guys can come," says Gar before he adds "I mean, you don't have to hide anymore"

"it is what it is, kid," says Cliff before Rita says as she goes over to Gar "but you..." she starts getting tears in her eyes and she says "you can have more than us" Gar hugs Rita, does a secret handshake that ends with a salute with Larry before Gar hugs Cliff who says "all right, now get going, will ya? Green fool" Gar joins Rachel, Kory, Dick and Jakob who all get into the car and drive away.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FOURTH CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. BUT BE WARY OF WHAT I HAD SAID IN THE NOTES ABOVE.**

**THE FIFTH CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS, MAYBE LESS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lillian Potter-Bennett nee Evans-Bennett gives birth to a baby boy after she has sex with two men. When she discovers her pregnancy Lillian marries James Potter who blood-adopts the baby. Almost fifteen years after the birth of Jakob also known as Harry Potter, the first and only Tribrid gets a vision of a girl in trouble, a girl named Rachel Roth.**

**SLASH STORY.**

**CROSSOVERS: Harry Potter/Vampire Diaries/Titans.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH STORIES THEN DON'T READ ANY FURTHER AND DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT THE FACT THAT I'VE WRITTEN ONE EITHER, I DON'T HAVE THE TIME OR PATIENCE TO DEAL WITH HOMOPHOBES BECAUSE I WILL WRITE WHATEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP THAT, NO MATTER WHAT. ALSO, I SET MY REVIEW SETTINGS TO BLOCK GUEST REVIEWS UNLESS I APPROVE OF THE REVIEW.**

* * *

In the Wizarding World at Grimmauld Place, the same day that Jakob had left the Dursley house, Hermione (whose parents weren't in the country), Ron, Sirius, Remus and the Weasley Family are in the dining room, they are eating lunch, they are talking together and everything is great until Ron asks "when is Harry going to be here?" even though he knows that Harry's real name is Jakob.

"after his birthday, Ron, dear" replies Mrs Weasley.

"I don't see why we can't tell him what's going on at the moment," says Ron looking upset just as Hedwig flies into the room, she lands on the table, Hermione feeds her of her bacon before she grabs the letter, Sirius says to them all "he probably wants to know what's been going on" Hermione reads the letter and gasps drawing everyone's attention before she says "you're wrong, Sirius, he's left the Dursley house"

"What?! Why?" asks Ron as he grabs the letter to read and Mrs Weasley says to her son "well, read it out, Ronald"

"Okay," says Ron before he says reading the letter "Dear, Ron, Hermione, Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Sirius and Remus.

I am writing to tell you that I've left the Dursleys, now before any of you panic, I'm leaving of my own free will, I'm leaving because someone is in trouble and I need to help her, I don't know how long I'll be gone, I'll possibly be gone for a while to keep her safe, it's a teenage girl and like I had said the girl's in trouble and needs help so I decided to help her, I'm sure Hermione right now is muttering about my saving people thing-" Ron looks up to see Hermione look like she's been caught with her hand in the cookie jar before he continues to read out the letter "don't try to find me, I won't even be in the UK anyway, I won't tell you where I'm going though, Hedwig will stay with you unless you send me a letter, I'd advise against it as I don't want Hedwig to get hurt delivering a letter.

Jakob Salvatore-Bennet-Petrova-Romanov-Potter AKA Harry Potter.

P.S. I'm sure that some of you are confused, Ron, Hermione, Remus and Sirius can explain the name.

P.S.S. If I'm away on the 1st of September, send me a letter after you get to Hogwarts and tell me everything at what's happening there"

There's an extra bit for Ron to read which tells Ron that Jakob wants him to tell everyone his preference, to those who didn't already know, AKA Ginny but Ron doesn't read that bit out. Ron places the letter down before Ginny asks "why did he sign his name as Jakob?"

"it's his birth name, his birth father, Damon had chosen it, after Damon's littlest brother who had died" replies Remus before he says "James had blood-adopted him and changed his name to Harry but had Jakob as a middle name, he goes by Jakob most of the time, except at Hogwarts where he's expected to be Harry Potter"

"but-but..." Ginny starts to say before she goes quiet. Ron says to Ginny "you have to get over your crush on him, he's not interested"

"why not?" asks Ginny sounding offended. Hermione sighs and says "let's just say that you're not his type"

"but he's a Potter, and Potters always go for red-heads," says Ginny.

"yes, he's a Potter, but he's also a Bennett, a Salvatore, a Petrova and a Romanov," says Hermione before she says "even if he was into redheads, he still wouldn't go for you"

"why not?" asks Ginny before she says "I'm beautiful, smart, resourceful, formidible-"

"and a girl," says Ron causing Ginny to get a look of realisation and she says "ooh"

"yeah, plus he sees you as his little sister," says Ron. Mrs Weasley nods as if she already knew while Fred and George smirk before Fred says to Ginny "hey, at least you found out now and not when you're older and still trying to date him" Ginny gives Fred a look and Mrs Weasley says "I already knew" everyone turns to her and she says "I am a mother, and a mother always knows" They all go back to eating, the letter still on their minds, they are thinking of excuses to say to Dumbledore should he ask them if they know anything, luckily their minds are pretty protected thanks to some jewellery that Jakob had given each of them.

* * *

A few days after leaving the Manor the five of them arrive at a motel, Gar says to Dick "I still can't believe you traded the Porsche for a minivan"

"this, we can all fit in," says Dick.

"I like the van," says Kory before Rachel asks looking around "we're not actually staying here, are we?"

"you know, there's probably a nicer place down the road," says Kory to Dick who says "we're being hunted by sociopaths, nicer places draw attention"

"Yeah, well, they also make it easier to sleep," says Kory. Dick points at the road and says "one road in, same road out, only one point of access we have to watch"

"Dick does have a point," says Jakob. Dick then says "and also, it's quiet, trouble comes our way, we should hear it first" Dick unbuckles his seatbelt and asks "and who said anything about sleeping?" before he gets out of the car.

* * *

The five of them are in one of the rooms after they had gotten some pizza, Dick says to them all "all right, listen up, guys, we're all in one piece, more or less, we need to figure out where we stand and determine what's mission-critical"

"'mission-critical'?" asks Rachel.

"is that a cop thing?" asks Gar before he says "it sounds like a cop thing"

"I had some combat training when I was younger," Dick tells them. Rachel turns to Gar and says "and he's a cop"

"I'm sorry, you were referring to 'we'?" says Kory.

"we, as of right now, are a group of people who share a common enemy," says Dick.

"which makes us what?" asks Jakob. Dick is silent before he says "let's call it an alliance, one born of mutual need"

"and what is that?" asks Jakob.

"to stay alive, we have no idea how long we have until they find us" Dick replies. Gar says to Dick "you just said 'they'" he then asks "who are 'they'? What do they want?"

"We don't know who they are, but they want me" replies Rachel.

"one of them is named Biff," says Jakob.

"how do you know that?" asks Dick. Jakob smirks and says "let's just say that I left a very good impression on him" Jakob smirks in a sultry way.

"meaning?" asks Dick.

"he sucked him off at the pitstop," Kory tells Dick who exclaims "what?" he then says to Jakob "that was very dangerous"

"not really, he didn't know that I knew Rachel, and if he attacked me I would have drained his body of blood," says Jakob before he says "and I was just distracting him anyway" Dick shakes his head and says to Gar "it's because of her... abilities" about why the assassins want Rachel, diverting the conversation away from Jakob's thing with Biff.

"they make violence look like an art form," says Kory.

"The people that attacked us fought in unison, they were perfectly coordinated, we're not," says Dick before he says "we can't fight like that unless we learn each other's moves"

"inspiring" comments Kory before she asks Dick "and how do you suggest we do that?"

"We stick together, and we train" replies Dick.

* * *

They all end up in some sort of barn that Dick had found, Dick says to them all "okay, in order to work together, fight and defend ourselves like a coordinated team, we got to see what each other can do" he then asks "any volunteer's?" no one says everything for a bit until Dick says "Kory, Rachel said you can create light, heat, is that right?"

"honestly, I'm still trying to figure it out" replies Kory.

"Okay, so let's figure it out together," says Dick before he asks "how exactly does it work?"

"I think it comes from the sun, I can absorb its power and direct it, I'm weaker at night, though, um, sometimes empty and it takes me a while to recharge"

"how long?" asks Dick.

"few hours, a day... I don't know" replies Kory.

"can you control it?" asks Dick.

"of course" replies Kory.

"Okay," says Dick, he turns around and asks pointing "can you hit that tractor?"

"watch" replies Kory as she steps forward, she then absorbs the suns power, her body starts to light up with flames and her eyes turn green before she blasts the tractor. Once her body is back to normal she says to Dick "suppose I could use a bit of practice" before she walks back.

"your turn," Dick says to Gar who looks nervous, he walks forward, he says "okay, I just, uh, give me a second" he seems very nervous.

After Gar had transformed, when Gar roars Dick jumps and mutters "oh shit" and Kory says "oh, what do you know? It was worth it" Rachel then explains what had happened before Dick tells him to transform back into himself, Gar transforms in front of everyone, flashing himself and Jakob thinks 'nice cock' and says "nice cock" Rachel turns to him with a look and Jakob says to Rachel, "I think it, I say it" Rachel turns away and says "Gar" who says "oh, yeah, I forgot"

Dick asks Gar after he's dressed "so have you eaten anyone before?" Gar scoffs and replies "eaten? No, dude, I haven't eve bitten anyone before" Gar returns to the other muttering "'eaten anyone'"

"be a lot scarier if he wasn't green or vegan" comments Kory.

Dick then turns to Jakob, he motions him to step forward so Jakob does and he says to them "prepare yourselves" they all look a little cautious before Jakob is in front of them all and he releases his glamour, as the glamour falls Dick, Kory, Gar and Rachel all drop their mouths as Jakob's Kitsune form is released, he has a pair of Black Kitsune ears with gold tips that has red streaks and four long black tails with gold tips that have red streaks, his fingernails turn into claws sharp enough that they can cut through anything, his eyes change to look like Fox's eyes and his teeth change to look like Fox's fangs. Once the transformation is complete Jakob says "and this is just my Kitsune Form"

"what else can you do?" asks Dick. Jakob smirks, he then uses his Telekinesis to lift a bale of hay in the air, he then turns and uses his Pyrokinesis to light it on fire, he throws it telekinetically at another stack of hay, Jakob then raises his hands and the Earth starts to shake much to the shock of Dick, Kory, Rachel and Gar. Jakob lowers his hands and the Earth stops shaking before he says "I can do a lot more, I can inflict pain upon anyone I want with a look, control the Elements Earth, Fire, Water and Air which are the basic elements but I can also plants, lightning and the weather, I'm actually extremely powerful"

"what also can you do?" asks Dick.

"I can see things through Mirrors, tell the future, get visions of the future and past, I can also transmogrify people and objects, create Illusions, read minds and many other things if I have the right spell, depends on the spell through" Jakob then puts the fires out using his power over Water before he says "and I have my Kitsune Foxfire as well, plus my vampire abilities" Dick then asks "so what exactly are you?"

"I'm a Witch, a Vampire and a Kitsune, a Tribrid" replies Jakob.

"but don't Kitsune have nine tails?" asks Gar. Jakob turns to him and replies "I'm still considered a Kit or a baby in Kitsune years, Kitsune can live for a very long time"

"wow," says Gar about Jakob's Kitsune. Once Jakob had joined the others Dick says "okay, so we have Sun Woman, Tiger Boy and Kitsune Boy, there's definitely potential here" Gar then says "Rachel, you're next" Rachel turns to Gar and says "no, no, I could hurt someone"

"hurting people is kind of the idea here," Kory tells Rachel who says "I could hurt one of you" Dick sighs and says to Rachel "it's a part of you, you got to stop being afraid of it"

"if something goes wrong-"

"you can do this" Dick tells Rachel who sighs and steps forward. She stands there for a bit before a black kind of cloud appears from her, Kory asks "Rachel?"

"Okay, bring it back in," Dick tells her. The black cloud kind of enters Rachel as Jakob asks "Rachel?" Kory then blasts the black cloud with a sunburst, Rachel screams distortedly before the black cloud enters Rachel. They all step forward to check on her but she tells them to stay back in a distorted voice. After a moment Rachel turns around and says "I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" asks Dick.

"Did I hurt you?" Kory asks Rachel.

"I just need a little more practice, that's all" Rachel tells them all. It gets silent for a bit until Gar says "so, uh, we all did our thing" he asks Dick "what's your thing, man?"

"I can keep you alive" replies Dick.

* * *

That night the five of them are at the motel, Rachel, Gar and Jakob are outside while Dick and Kory are inside, Gar and Jakob are sitting on a bench, Gar asks Rachel as she approaches "sure you're okay?" he then says "it was kind of scary back there"

"I'm fine" replies Rachel before she asks "what about you two?"

"I'm fabulous" replies Jakob.

"sure" replies Gar shrugging a little. Rachel then asks Gar "so does it hurt? When you transform?"

"Close your eyes," says Gar, he gets off the bench. Rachel doesn't close her eyes so Gar says "I'm not going to do anything weird" he chuckles before corrects "well, not that weird" he then says "just close your eyes, take a deep breath" Rachel does this before Gar says "now imagine electricity running through your whole body, it doesn't hurt, it just feels like you get plugged into something, then you start to feel strong, like... like, really strong, and when you breathe, it's like you're breathing in the whole world" he then asks Rachel "feel it?" Rachel nods and Gar says to her "you feel totally free, all that strength, you wanna run, you wanna jump, you wanna break shit, just... you feel like you can do anything, and you wanna roar, not because you're angry, but... because you want to let it all out" he then adds "so roar" Rachel imitates a roar making Gar and Jakob laugh before Gar says "that's what it feels like"

Rachel asks Jakob "what's it like being a Witch?"

"It is amazing being a Witch, I chant a spell and things happen" replies Jakob.

"like what kind of chanting?" asks Gar. Jakob smirks and he grabs his Grimoire, he then says "this Grimoire has over two thousand years worth of knowledge and spell and is the combination of the entire Bennett Line of Witches, every spell or piece of info that the Bennetts know is in this book, including Dark Magic"

"Grimoire?" asks Gar as Rachel asks with wide eyes "Dark Magic?"

"a Grimoire is a magic spellbook wherein a witch records all of their Spells and Rituals, potions, and herbal knowledge. Darker tomes can also be filled with information for hexes, curses, and other Dark Magics. Grimoires vary in content, depending on the witches who own them, making some more valuable than others given their unique and powerful spells. They can also vary in size and are generally aesthetically beautiful, bound in leather and contain pages of parchment; others seem only like old books with torn pages, and a few Bennetts have done Dark Magic over the course of two thousand years" says Jakob.

"Two thousand years?" exclaims Gar. Jakob shows Gar and Rachel the Grimoire, much to their excitement.

* * *

Sometime later Jakob is in his room, he is looking through his Grimoire, he sees that there's a mirror in his room, he looks at himself in the mirror when he hears a crash, Jakob looks towards the noise, he grabs his stuff and quickly leaves the room. He sees Gar and Rachel downstairs so he leaps down to join them as Kory goes over to them.

* * *

After the fight, during which Dick reveals that he was once Robin, Jakob, Dick and Kory are in one of the rooms, the adult assassins are both tied up, Dick asks them "who are you, people? And why are you looking for Rachel?"

"oh, dear, you right, how rude of us to not introduce ourselves," says the woman.

"I'm dad, this is mom," says the guy before he says "we're pleased to meet you, Detective Grayson"

"and what a nice bird suit that you have if I do say so myself," says Mom before she adds "that was quite unexpected" Dad then says "quite"

"I asked her a question," says Dick.

"yes, you did, my apologies, all the fighting..." says Mom before she replies "to deliver her, of course"

"to who?" asks Dick.

"why, our employer, of course, dear" she replies and Jakob says "I'm getting a 1950's housewife vibe from her"

"is your telepathy picking anything up?" Dick asks Jakob.

"Only bits and pieces, I can't figure it all, but if you want I could question Biff" replies Jakob, the name 'Biff' gains the attention of Mom who asks "how do you know Biff, dear?" Jakob smirks and asks "at the pitstop, I sucked on his nice cock in the middle of the store" Mom looks shocked by this before he hears Rachel asks the kids "why are you and your weird family trying to kill me?" and he says "I'm going to check on Rachel and Gar, I wonder if Biff remembers me" he leaves the room to join Rachel as Biff replies "you should come with us"

"seriously, be better for everyone," says the girl.

"if not, we're all going to be in trouble," says Biff, he sounds kind of scared. Jakob enters the room Biff looks at him with shock making Jakob mutter "I guess he remembers me then" he joins Rachel who he asks "get anything from them?"

"not really" replies Rachel before she asks "want to try?" Jakob hears Dick mention brainwashing and Jakob says "Dick says that they're brainwashed, anything we try won't work"

"Unless we do a spell to remove the brainwashing," says Gar looking excited.

"I don't think we don't have time to find the right spell to do it," says Jakob before Rachel and Gar leave the room to check on Dick's progress. Once they're alone Jakob smirks at Biff while his sister looks between them and she asks "what's going on? Biff?" as Biff starts to get hard as he thinks about his and Jakob's previous meeting.

Jakob locks the door, he then gags the girl with a spell and blindfolds her, Biff asks "why'd you do that?"

"well, I'd thought that you wouldn't want her to see us" replies Jakob before he gets on his knees, pulls Biff's pants down and sucks Biff off, Biff moans as Jakob goes to work.

* * *

Ten minutes later Jakob is wiping his lips as he joins Dick, Kory, Rachel and Gar outside, Dick sees Jakob and asks "again?"

"what can I say? I was horny" replies Jakob.

"while his sister was in the room?" asks Dick.

"blindfolded and gagged," says Jakob. Dick shakes his head before he says "I'm going to find out who's running this freak show"

"Yeah, I'll come with you," Kory says to Dick.

"they'll kill any cops who try to handle 'em"

"oh, I know what to do with them, all right," says Kory.

"Kory, no killing, please, there's been enough," Dick tells Kory before he turns to Jakob and says "and stopping sucking that Biff guy off, you don't know what he could have" Jakob rolls his eyes before Rachel says to Dick, "I thought we weren't splitting up"

"I'm coming back, I promise," Dick says to Rachel who nods. Dick tells Kory to keep them safe to which Kory replies "of course" before Dick gets i the car and drives away.

* * *

The next day at the motel, Jakob is with the assassins, he sits and watches them all as they sit together, Biff's sister is glaring at him causing Mom to ask her "what's wrong, dear?"

"that boy compromised Biff" she replies.

"compromised him?" asks Jakob, he then says "I sucked him off, just a little pleasure between boys, well, he got the pleasure while I did the work" Biff suddenly says, "I think we got in trouble" Jakob suddenly sees some red lights glowing in their heads along with some beeping so Jakob quickly tries to find a spell to stop what's happening, he reads a page about mirrors and trapping people in them, so he decides to trap someone in a mirror which should save them as the mirror will stop any kind of devices so he decides to test his theory with his hand-mirror. Jakob then clicks his fingers and Biff is suddenly trapped in the mirror, he asks Jakob "how did you do that?" before Mom says "naptime, kids" and their heads all explode so Jakob asks Biff "what happened to them?"

"doctor Adamson had placed an explosive inside our heads, I think mine is still active"

"who is this doctor Adamson?" asks Jakob as Kory enters the room and when she sees the three dead bodies she says "oh, shit, Dick's going to think I did it"

"probably," says Jakob before he says "but I think I can prove that you didn't"

"how?" asks Kory. Jakob shows her his hand mirror which has Biff inside it and she asks "how?"

"A little Mirror, I figured that it would stop whatever signals were in the explosives"

"Why didn't you trap the others?" asks Kory.

"in my hand mirror?" asks Jakob before he says "I would have trapped them inside the big mirror but I ran out of time, plus it would have been a little crowded in there" Kory nods her head in agreement before they go to tell Rachel and Gar what had happened.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FIFTH CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. BUT BE WARY OF WHAT I HAD SAID IN THE NOTES ABOVE.**

**THE SIXTH CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS, MAYBE LESS.**

**I AM ALSO THINKING OF WRITING A TITANS/PLL VERSION OF THIS STORY. IT'LL BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT ESPECIALLY HOW JASON AND JAKOB FIRST MEET ALONG WITH JEREMY AND MIKE.**

**And**** to ****Fangtasia21 about your review, Jeremy isn't a Petrova, Elena is Jeremy's cousin by John Gilbert who is Jeremy's uncle. And Damon knew about Jakob from Lily after Jakob was born.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lillian Potter-Bennett nee Evans-Bennett gives birth to a baby boy after she has sex with two men. When she discovers her pregnancy Lillian marries James Potter who blood-adopts the baby. Almost fifteen years after the birth of Jakob also known as Harry Potter, the first and only Tribrid gets a vision of a girl in trouble, a girl named Rachel Roth.**

**SLASH STORY.**

**CROSSOVERS: Harry Potter/Vampire Diaries/Titans.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH STORIES THEN DON'T READ ANY FURTHER AND DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT THE FACT THAT I'VE WRITTEN ONE EITHER, I DON'T HAVE THE TIME OR PATIENCE TO DEAL WITH HOMOPHOBES BECAUSE I WILL WRITE WHATEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP THAT, NO MATTER WHAT. ALSO, I SET MY REVIEW SETTINGS TO BLOCK GUEST REVIEWS UNLESS I APPROVE OF THE REVIEW.**

* * *

At the motel Jakob is talking to Biff as he feeds Shadow, Biff had asked about Shadow and Jakob was telling Biff about how he had gotten Shadow when Kory enters the room, she says "let's go, we need to head to Dick"

"where is he?" asks Phoenix.

"Chicago" replies Kory. Jakob gets up, he packs up his stuff including the mirror that Biff is in and they all head to the car to go to Chicago with Shadow on Jakob's shoulders as usual.

A little while later they arrive at the address, Kory rings the doorbell, they see that the door has a camera, Gar waves, Kory gives a little wave while Rachel stands next to her and Jakob stands there with his arms crossed and Shadow over his shoulder.

* * *

A few minutes later Dick opens the door and leads them inside, they enter the elevator, ride it until it stops and Dick leads them into a room, where a hunk of a guy is, the hunk asks Dick "who are your friends?"

"not important" replies Dick.

"who's the hunk?" asks Jakob as Kory asks "who's he?"

"not important" replies Dick. The hunk asks "anybody want a brew?"

"got any vodka or bourbon?" asks Jakob as Gar replies "yeah, I do" Dick then says "no, he doesn't, no one wants a brew"

"that can't be Adamson," says Kory.

"he's not Adamson, Adamson's in the bathroom, unconscious"

"I'm Jakob," Jakob tells the Hunk who replies eyeing Jakob "Jason"

"Hi, I'm Rachel"

"Okay, who we all are doesn't really matter right now," says Dick before he asks "can we just chill out, relax, sit on the couch and watch TV or something?" Jason stands there as Jakob walks over next to him. Gar suddenly asks "yo, when did you get another one?"

"that one's mine," says Jason.

"yours?" asks Jakob. Gar then asks "you're Robin too?" Rachel says to Dick "I thought you were Robin" as she goes over to the table looking at Dick who replies "I am"

"he was," says Jason as he sits on the couch.

"Okay, how many Robins are there? Are there a lot? Cause I would love to-" Kory suddenly says "okay, quiet" Gar becomes quiet before she says "sit" Gar and Rachel sit at the table while Jakob sits on Jason's lap, Jason looks at Jakob who says "she did say sit" in a flirty way. Jason smirks before Kory says to Jakob "I didn't mean in his lap"

"be more specific next time," says Jakob as he moves to face Jason, his ass rubbing against Jason's cock. Kory and Dick shake their heads before Kory says to Dick "Bathroom" The two leave and Gar asks Jason "can I be Robin too?" making Rachel mutter "oh my god" she then says "you should introduce Dick to Biff so that he doesn't think that Kory killed the assassin family"

"later," says Jakob as he sits on Jason's lap, Jason offers the beer, Jakob drinks some of it and says "that was nice but I do prefer vodka or bourbon"

* * *

Sometime later that day Jakob is in his room at the safe house, he is in his Kitsune Form wearing a pair of high heels, listening to some music from his MP3 player on the radio when the song 'Dirrty' from Christina Aguilera and he starts to sing along with the song as he dances to the song after he had turned it up a bit. Phoenix sings:

_Ah, dirrty (dirrty)_

_Filthy (filthy)_

_Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)_

_Too dirrty to clean my act up_

_If you ain't dirrty_

_You ain't here to party (woo!)_

_Ladies (move)_

_Gentlemen (move)_

_Somebody ring the alarm_

_A fire in the room_

_Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) [7x]_

_Oh, I'm overdue_

_Give me some room_

_I'm comin through_

_Paid my dues_

_In the mood_

_Me and the girls gonna shake the room_

Jakob sings and dances in the room, not noticing Jason entering the room, Jason stops in the doorway to watch Jakob dance. He can see that Jakob's eyes are closed as he dances around the room.

_DJ's spinning (show your hands)_

_Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)_

_I need that, uh, to get me off_

_Sweatin' until my clothes come off_

After he has sung the last line of this bit of the song he takes off his jacket and throws it across the room. Jason starts to really enjoy the dancing as he closes and locks the door so that no one else enters the room, mainly so Dick doesn't enter the room.

_It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)_

_Still jumping, six in the morning_

_Table dancing, glasses are crashing (oh)_

_No question, time for some action_

_Temperature's up (can you feel it)_

_About to erupt_

_Gonna get my girls_

_Get your boys_

_Gonna make some noise_

_Wanna get rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Sweat dripping over my body_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Ah, heat is up_

_So ladies, fellas_

_Drop your cups_

_Body's packed_

_Front to back_

_Now move your ass_

_I like that_

_Tight hip huggers (low for sure)_

_Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)_

_I need that, uh, to get me off_

_Sweatin' until my clothes come off_

After he has sung the last line of this bit of the song he takes off his shirt and throws it across the room. Jason starts to get hard as he watches Jakob dance around the room, he then palms his hard cock in his jeans before he takes off his shoes and goes over to Jakob whose back is to Jason.

Jason then grabs Jakob's hips and grinds himself into Jakob's body, as Jakob sings.

_Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)_

_We're still going, eight in the morning_

_There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)_

_Hot rocking, everyone's talking_

_Give all you got (give it to me)_

_Just hit the spot_

_Gonna get my girls_

_Get your boys_

_Gonna make some noise_

_Rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Ooh sweat dripping over my body_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)_

_It's about time for my arrival_

Jakob turns around and he takes Jason's jacket and shirt off as he sings and as they dance together.

_Here it comes, it's the one_

_You've been waiting on_

_Get up, get it up_

_Yup, that's what's up_

_Giving just what you love_

_To the maximum_

_Uh oh, here we go (here we go)_

_You can tell when the music_

_Starts to drop_

_That's when we take it_

_To the parking lot_

_And I bet you somebody's_

_Gonna call the cops_

_Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)_

_Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah..._

The two dance and grind against each other as Jakob sings, Jakob unbuckles Jason's belt and pulls them down, he then rubs his mouth and face over Jason's hard cock through Jason's briefs as Jason steps out of his jeans. Jakob grinds his ass on Jason's long, hard cock.

_[Redman:]_

_Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show_

_I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove_

_My gear look like the bank got my money froze_

_For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll_

_Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)_

_If the media shine_

_I'm shining with both of the sleeves up_

_Yo Christina, better hop in here_

_My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)_

_The club is packed, the bar is filled_

_I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill_

_Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals_

_I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels_

_Throw it up_

_Baby it's brick city, you heard of that_

_We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac_

_Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in_

_It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking_

_Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)_

_Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)_

_Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party (party)_

_Sweat dripping over my body (body)_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_(Ooh oh)_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_(Ooh oh)_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Ooh sweat dripping over my body_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Sweat dripping over my body_

_Dance and getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Uh, what_

* * *

**-Smut Begins Here-**

Once the song ends and another song begins Jakob and Jason are facing each other, Jakob says to Jason "now, that was fun" Jason takes Jakob's hand, places it on his chest, he then drags the hand down his chest and into his briefs, Jakob's eyes widen, he then wraps his hand around Jason's long, hard and thick cock before he starts to stroke it, Jason moans, he then pulls Phoenix in for a kiss, the two kiss as Jakob strokes Jason.

Jakob strokes Jason's cock for a bit until he lets go of it, he takes his hand out of Jason's briefs and breaks the kiss leaving Jason confused a bit until Jakob gets onto his knees, takes Jason's cock in his mouth and starts to suck Jason who moans as he is sucked off.

After ten minutes of being sucked off, Jason starts to get close and he pulls his cock out of Jakob's mouth, Jakob asks "what's wrong?"

"don't want to cum yet, I want to fuck you" replies Jason. Jakob smiles, nods and they both head over to the bed. Jakob takes off his heels and his shorts, he joins Jason on the bed, Jason moves behind him, makes Jakob bend over on the bed with his ass in the air, Jason then runs his tongue over Jakob's back before moving to Jakob's ass and he tongues it, Jakob gasps at this, he then spits on Jakob's hole, he runs his tongue over the crack causing Jakob to moan.

Jason spits more onto Jakob's ass and starts to rim Jakob's ass, he licks Jakob's crack, he tongues it and everything which helps loosen it up a bit, he then stops, he spits on his fingers and asks "you ready?" he then says "I'm going to loosen you up even more"

"go for it" replies Jakob. Jason slowly pushes his finger into Jakob, he slowly pulls it out before pushing it back in, he keeps doing the same thing, picking up speed as Jakob moans, Jason repeats the process with two fingers and then three, about twenty minutes later, Jakob's hole is loose enough for Jason, he then pulls his fingers out, spits on his hand to put spit on his cock and he slowly penetrates Jakob who moans as Jason enters him, Jason pulls out and pushes back in, this action helps loosen Jakob's ass before Jason goes balls deep inside Jakob who lets out a moan that is drowned out by the music.

Jason fucks Jakob Doggy-style for a bit until they change it up a bit, Jason lays on his back and Jakob sits on Jason's cock facing away from Jason before he lays down on Jason's stomach and he bounces himself on Jason's cock for a little while. Jason then flips them both over so that Jakob is laying on his stomach on the bed and Jason is laying on top, Jason thrusts his hips, his cock thrusting inside Jakob who lifts his head and moans as Jason grabs his hair to pull his head up as he thrusts harder into Jakob, getting closer and closer to blowing his load when he's pretty close he says "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum"

"yeah, cum, Jason, cum deep inside me" moans Jakob before Jason cums, he thrusts with each time cum comes out of his cock with a groan each time making Jakob blow his load all over his bed after Jason is finished blowing his load.

**-Smut Ends Here-**

* * *

The two just lay there for a bit until a knock sounds on the bedroom door, it's Dick who asks "Hey, Jakob, have you seen Jason?" Dick tries to open the door before he knocks on the door louder than before. Jakob yells out "just a second" Jason pulls out of him, he gets off the bed and turns off the music before Jakob asks "what did you say?"

"I asked if you had seen Jason?" asks Dick. Jason and Jakob look at each other, Jakob points to the bathroom mouthing "go hide" Jason shakes his head and says quietly "I'm not hiding" Jakob smiles before he says "just a second, I need to get dressed"

"Why are you naked?" Jakob hears Rachel ask causing Jason and Jakob to look towards the door with surprise. Jason puts his briefs on, he looks to Jakob who just nods, Jason then walks over and opens the door to reveal Dick, Rachel and Gar who all take in the scene and Dick exclaims "you have got to be kidding" as Rachel turns around and Gar's jaw drops, Jason, asks Dick "is it time to go already?" he turns to Jakob and says "time sure flies when you're having fun"

"hell yeah," says Jakob before he grabs his shorts, not caring about being seen naked, he puts his shorts back on before putting his shirt on. Rachel blushes and Gar just stares at them as they two leave the bedroom.

* * *

That night Jakob, Dick and Jason are in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, they get out of the car in front of a place, Dick tells them that the place is called Corvo, that it's some kind of speakeasy and that the person he's looking for works the late shift as a bouncer causing Jason to say "that's too bad, bouncers are assholes"

"Clay's not," Dick tells Jason before he asks "and how would you know, anyway?"

"Uncle Ray would take me to bars with him all the time when I was little" Jason tells Dick as they walk down the street, he then adds, "everyone thought it was cute until it wasn't" he then says "he was a fun drunk, then he'd get stupid, then he'd start throwing punches, then the bouncers would kick our asses out" Dick looks a little concerned and asks "where are your folks?"

"mom was upstate, dad was downstate" replies Jason before he tells Dick that his uncle had overdosed when Jason was just eleven (AN: In this story, Jason is fourteen turning fifteen, the same age as Jakob, I changed his age so that he would be the same age as Jakob) Dick asks Jason "where'd you go?"

"wherever, foster care" replies Jason, in and out of the system, then the streets after that" replies Jason. Dick turns to Jason.

"that must have sucked" comments, Jakob.

"it's not all bad, I survived," Jason says to Jakob before he says to Dick "now, look, man, we're living the dream" They stop in front of a place, Dick knocks on the door, Jason follows but Jakob takes his hand and says "the bouncer can spot a fake a mile a while, we need to find another way in"

"how do you know?" asks Jason.

"instinct" The door opens, Jason looks at the bouncer who gives him a look after letting Dick inside, Jason turns to Jakob and the two walk away, the bouncer closes the door. Jason and Jakob walk around to the back of the club, in an alley, they wait for someone to come out the back and as they wait Jakob asks Jason "how did you become Robin anyway?"

"I tried to steal the hub caps off the Batmobile" replies Jason, he then says "as a kid, I read about Robin, I never knew that I'd get to be him," he asks Jakob "you got a name for yourself? A hero name?"

"not really, in a certain part of the UK and some other parts of the world they know me as Harry Potter" replies Phoenix, feeling like he could trust Jason even though they had just met, not that it stopped him from having sex with Jason before Jakob says "not many people know that my birth name is Jakob, they don't see Jakob, they just see Harry Potter"

"well, I see Jakob and he is one sexy beast," Jason tells Jakob who kisses Jason, the two kiss as someone walks past them. They break the kiss and Jason asks "why did you do that?"

"two reasons, one, public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable"

"yes, they do," says Jason.

"so they'll keep walking since we are standing out here and it looks suspicious and, two, I just wanted to kiss you again"

* * *

**-Smut Begins Here-**

"well, if we keep kissing, I might end up fucking you against this wall," Jason tells Jakob who kisses Jason again, Jason kisses back, he unbuckles his pants, breaks the kiss before he spins Jakob around, pulls Jakob's pants down, brushes his finger along Jakob hole and says as he pushes his fingers inside "you're still loose from earlier" Jakob moans as Jason fingers him, after a few moments Jason pulls out his fingers and pushes his cock inside Jakob who moans in pleasure. Jason fucks Jakob against the wall until he blows his load inside Jakob, he pulls out of Jakob who turns around to display his hard cock which Jason kneels in front of and takes into his mouth.

They are in that position until Jakob blows his load which Jason swallows before the two passionately kiss, they pull up their pants before Jason decides to make a few hickies on Jakob's neck, marking him up for the world to see. After the hickies are done they hear the back door open and the two sneak inside the club, hand-in-hand.

**-Smut Ends Here-**

* * *

The two walks over to the bar and take someone's drink, Jason then offers to buy her a new one when some guy interrupts, this guy is the woman's boyfriend and he gets into Jason's face in a threatening way thinking Jason was flirting with his girlfriend, Jakob pushes him back with a growl, his eyes flashing and getting veiny, but only Jason sees them flash and veiny before he punches the guy, this, in turn, starts a fight between the three of them.

The fight is broken up by Dick and his friend, Clay, before, suddenly there's an explosion, the windows of the place all smash and people scream in fear. Dick tells Clay to call 911 before he starts helping people out of the place as people leave before he heads for the exit, Jason and Jakob follow him out to see a car on fire. Jason says to Dick "I think we got lucky" they all look around before Dick's phone rings, Dick answers it saying "Clay, you okay?" and Jakob hears a man reply "no, he isn't" before he says "it's good to finally talk to you, Dick Grayson, you arrived right on schedule"

"Who are you?" asks Dick.

"you know" replies the man.

"it's not possible"

"why not?" asks the man.

"Because you're dead" replies Dick.

"you must be thinking of my father"

"where's Clay?" asks Dick before the phone hangs up. Jason asks Dick "who was that?"

"I killed his father," says Dick walking to the other side of the street.

"the guy who murdered your parents?" asks Jason following Dick down the street with Jakob before he says "that's a win, either way, you look at it, one less scumbag on the face of the planet"

"agreed," says Jakob.

"man, that must have felt awesome," says Jason.

"Yeah, that's the problem," says Dick as he stops at the car, he turns to Jason and says "hey, you want my advice? Don't be Robin" he then says "all those years Bruce was helping me, he was turning me into a weapon, his weapon"

"kind of like how Dumbledore is trying to turn me into his weapon" mutters Jakob, Jason hears him but doesn't comment. Dick then says to Jason "and he may have you convinced that you can get everything you ever wanted, but you can't unlearn what he teaches you, and you can't control it, believe me, the price is too high" Dick's cell phone beeps, Dick checks it as Jason stands there, Dick texts the guy who had kidnapped Clay after receiving a text from him, he then says "I gotta go"

"where?" asks Jason and Jakob in unison.

"I gotta take care of this by myself," Dick tells them and he walks away.

"fuck that," says Jakob, he turns to Jason, gives him a look, Jason nods and the two leave.

* * *

Jakob and Jason are in some sort of factory as they listen to the guy tell Dick why he was killing the ex-members of Haly's Circus, what is like on the skin and how he still feels it, the two of them talk until Dick tells the man to let Clay go after Clay had gotten a bit of acid on his shoulder. Jason speaks up and says "he gave an out, asshole, you should've taken it" Dick uses the distraction to cut Clay down before Jason jumps down and tackles the guy.

"I agree on that," says Jakob, he is wearing a pair of tight black shorts, red and black silk, short sleeve crop-top with gold details, a red and black fox-like mask with small gold details and a pair of red and black patent leather high heel ankle boots that have small gold details and the heel itself can be used to stab people, in his long hair are a pair of sharp metal sticks which can be used as weapons. Strapped to his upper thighs are some pouches full of wads of paper. On his belt are his weaponized hand-held fans and on his back is a katana.

Dick unties Clay, Jakob joins Jason, he takes out his fans which Jason just look at and shakes his head, thinking that they aren't going to help in the fight when the guy takes out his gun, he shoots Jason making Phoenix mad which Dick sees and mutters "oh shit" and it is in that moment that Jakob snap, his anger reaches its Zenith, he speeds over to the man and rips into the man's neck, he drinks the blood for a bit before letting go of the man, the man collapses onto the floor, Jakob stares at the man until he feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns to see Jason, alive, so Jakob smiles in relief and kisses Jason just as the police arrive, Dick checks if the guy is still alive before he says them both "we have to go"

"I'll take care of it" replies Jason after breaking the kiss, he then runs towards the police who don't stand a chance against Jason as he beats them all. Once the fight between Jason and the cops is over Dick starts to scold Jason for hurting the cops more than he should have and after a small argument Jason walks away and leaves as Dick's phone rings, it's Kory calling Dick.

Jakob goes to catch up with Jason who is still fuming at Dick, he's swearing up a storm, he sees Jakob approaching him and he asks "are you going to scold me too?"

"hell, no" replies Jakob with a scoff, he then says "I was just hoping that we can stay in contact, I enjoyed our time together, plus I did just rip into a guy's throat"

"Yeah, how did you do that anyway?" asks Jason.

"I'm a Vampire" replies Jakob shocking Jason before he asks "What? When? How?"

"well, I've always been a Vampire since I was born one, my dad was a Vampire, one of them anyway, my mother was a Witch, a very special Witch who got pregnant, several months later I was born"

"What exactly are you?" asks Jason.

"I'm a Vampire, a Witch and a Kitsune, basically a Tribrid" replies Jakob before he says "I'm actually considered to be an abomination by Witches because of what I am"

"well, fuck them! Fuck those Witches!" says Jason, he then says looking into Jakob's eyes "you are no abomination, you are a very Foxy Vampire/Witch/Kitsune" Jakob nods, he then kisses Jason as Dick joins them before Dick leaves. Jakob stays with Jason after he tells Dick to tell Rachel that he's left with Jason but to call if she's in trouble.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SIXTH CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. BUT BE WARY OF WHAT I HAD SAID IN THE NOTES ABOVE.**

**THE SEVENTH CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS, MAYBE LESS.**

**I AM ALSO THINKING OF WRITING A TITANS/PLL VERSION OF THIS STORY. IT'LL BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT ESPECIALLY HOW JASON AND JAKOB FIRST MEET ALONG WITH JEREMY AND MIKE.**

**And**** to ****Fangtasia21 about your review, Jeremy isn't a Petrova, Elena is Jeremy's cousin by John Gilbert who is Jeremy's uncle. And Damon knew about Jakob from Lily after Jakob was born.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lillian Potter-Bennett nee Evans-Bennett gives birth to a baby boy after she has sex with two men. When she discovers her pregnancy Lillian marries James Potter who blood-adopts the baby. Almost fifteen years after the birth of Jakob also known as Harry Potter, the first and only Tribrid gets a vision of a girl in trouble, a girl named Rachel Roth.**

**SLASH STORY.**

**CROSSOVERS: Harry Potter/Vampire Diaries/Titans.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH STORIES THEN DON'T READ ANY FURTHER AND DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT THE FACT THAT I'VE WRITTEN ONE EITHER, I DON'T HAVE THE TIME OR PATIENCE TO DEAL WITH HOMOPHOBES BECAUSE I WILL WRITE WHATEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP THAT, NO MATTER WHAT. ALSO, I SET MY REVIEW SETTINGS TO BLOCK GUEST REVIEWS UNLESS I APPROVE OF THE REVIEW.**

* * *

A week later Jakob and Jason are at the Wayne Manor, the two are completely alone as Bruce had gone with Alfred on a Justice League Mission. The two teenagers are riding a motorbike around the manor, the two are on the same motorbike as they ride the bike through the hallways, after they had crashed the bike and the two had fallen down the stairs, Jason lands on his feet while Jakob lands on his side. Jason says "that was sick" they suddenly hear a male voice say "don't tell me, you're Jason Todd" the two turn to see Hank and Dawn standing at the top of the stairs. Jason takes off his helmet and says "yeah" he then asks "and who the hell are you?"

"that's Hank and Dawn" replies Jakob, stepping into the two's view causing Dawn to gasp a little before Jakob says "they're friends with Dick"

"Rachel sent us to find you," Dawn tells the two.

"why me?" asks Jason.

"our hunch is she needs the guy you work for and not you, yeah, we know about the big, scary cave downstairs," says Hank. Jason turns to Jakob and asks "they telling the truth?"

"Yeah, they are" replies Jakob.

"they're Titans," says Jason, he and Jakob walk up the stairs as Hank says "just tell us where your dad is, kid"

"Bruce is halfway across the world with the rest of the Justice League, Alfred too, we got this place all to ourselves"

"clearly" comments Dawn with slight disapproval, she then gives Jakob a look which Jakob returns. Jason says to them "whatever you need Bruce for, if Dick needs help, we're your guys, I mean one Robin saving another-"

"with a Fox"

"with a Fox, we'll never let him hear the end of it," says Jason.

"you're the new Robin?" Dawn asks Jason.

"and who are you supposed to be?" Hank asks Jakob.

"Yeah, I am" replies Jason before Jakob says "I'm ShadowFox"

"there is no way-"

"OK, first, you need to chill"

Hank says something along the lines of little shit before Jason continues and says "if Dick's really strapped, I wanna help him, I kind of freaked out on him last time and I owe him" he throws his helmet for Hank to catch. Jason then asks "where is Dick anyway?" Dawn and Hank look at each other before Dawn replies "we don't know"

"Okay, well then, you need me," says Jason before he says "Dick's got a tracker in him"

"Nice try, speed, he disabled it, he got a big old scar to prove it," says Hank, he says to Dawn "let's go"

"he didn't tell you about the second one, it's in a place he's never going to find," says Jason. Hank gets a look of disgust and says "eww"

"ditto, that," says Jakob.

"Just tell us where he is"

"We can access it on the Bat computer if you let us come with you guys," says Jason. Hank looks at Dawn and says "I want to kill this kid" causing Jakob to growl, loudly making Hank and Dawn jump a little before Jakob growls and says "you touch him and I'll drain you" surprising Dawn who widens her eyes, she suddenly sees and says "oh, wow"

"what?" asks Hank.

"they're together," says Dawn.

"Yeah, we are," says Jason before he asks "got a problem with that?" Hank looks a little happy but protective at the same time and says "I got no problem, at least you're his age" confusing Jason. Hank then says to Jason "you got a deal" and he walks away, Jason and Jakob follows him and Dawn.

* * *

Sometime later they all arrive to see Kory fighting with some other woman, they all pull up making the two stop fighting, the five of them all get out of the cars and Jason says to Kory and the other woman "don't stop, I like where that was heading"

"Jason?" asks Kory. She then sees Jakob before asking "who?"

"meet ShadowFox," says Jason, using a name that Jason had created. Jakob gives a wave, Kory figures it out and asks "Jakob?"

"that's right, it's me" replies Jakob before the woman beside her asks "what the fuck is that and why is it wearing Dick's costume?"

"he's the new Robin," Hank says to the woman as Jason replies "I'm the new Robin"

"whose your friend?" Dawn asks the woman.

"Hank, Dawn, this is Kory Anders" she replies motioning to Kory before adding "she's an alien" Kory turns to her and she says "what? It's true"

"could have put a little more love into that," says Kory before she says to Dawn and Hank "well, I wish we were meeting under better circumstances"

"Why are you guys here?" asks the woman.

"uh, Rachel got inside her head at the hospital"

"Yeah, I think she woke me up from my coma," says Dawn. They suddenly hear someone say "yeah, sorry about that" they all turn and Jakob has his mirror out and says to Biff "it's not like you threw her off the roof"

"Biff's still trapped in the mirror?" asks Kory.

"Yeah, we kind of forgot to release him" replies Jakob looking sleepish.

"who is Biff?" asks the woman.

"I am" replies Biff. Jakob shows his mirror and Hank says "that's one of the family members that was after Rachel"

"I know, he and the others were being mind-controlled, but me putting Biff in my mirror had wiped his mind clear of the brainwashing, now is not the time, we need to save Rachel," says Jakob before Dawn asks "Rachel's in there, isn't she?" they all turn to the swirling forcefield.

"yeah"

"so, what the fuck is going on here?" asks Hank.

"Rachel's father is a being called Trigon and if we can't stop him, he'll destroy your world and move on destroying countless others," says Kory before she says "our scripture states, Trigon and only fully inhabit your world after he breaks Rachel's heart" they all look at each other before Dawn asks "we're talking metaphors, right?"

"We don't know, but if we don't get through that forcefield and into that house in there, I'm afraid we're never going to find out," says the woman. Hank says to them "the kid should have had us get Superman"

* * *

They all somehow get through the forcefield and a moment later Jakob is in some room, he looks down to find himself pregnant, he is laying in a bed with Jason who is rubbing his pregnant stomach asking "what name should we give her? Jean? Nikita? Gabrielle?"

"I don't know, they are such good names" replies Jakob with a smile. The two are happy as they lay in the bed together, their daughter growing inside of Jakob who smiles at the care-free life they have as they hear the sound of two sets of little feet running towards their room, Jason and Jakob look up to see their three-year-old Twins rushing over towards them, the two jumps onto the bed and Jason says to them "be careful, my little Kittens, you need to be very careful around mommy"

"yes, daddy," says one of the twins.

"we will," says the other. The twins hug Jason and Jakob before they all lay down in bed.

That night Jakob is waiting for Jason to return home when he turns to see the TV, one that shows a man with green hair and a wide smile, Jakob knows who he is, It's the Joker and he's with Jason who is laying on the ground, tied up, the man laughs as he hits Jason with a crowbar, the man is saying stuff to Jason as he hits him with the crowbar, Jakob uses the computer to track the signal of the feed when he gets the signal he gets on his bike and heads to the location.

As he arrives at the location he suddenly hears a large explosion and he sees the warehouse where Jason was inside had exploded, some of the metal from the warehouse scratches him up, Jakob rushes to the warehouse to see if Jason survived, he searches and finds Jason's beaten and slightly burnt body laying on the ground.

Jakob collapses, he pulls Jason into his arms and starts to cry as Batman arrives on the scene, Batman takes one look at the scene and mutters "no" Jakob turns to Batman with an angry look and says "this is your fault, if you had killed The Joker when you had the chance"

"We don't kill, it would make us like them" says Batman.

"fuck that, I'm going to kill the Joker and there's nothing you can do to stop me," says Jakob before he chants a petrification spell, the spell takes effect as Batman's body starts to turn to stone. Jakob then teleports Batman back to the bat-cave.

* * *

After the Batman statue is gone Jakob grabs Jason's body, he teleports to their home and he places Jason on their bed, removing the mask and costume, he then dresses Jason in Jason's clothes, he brushes some of Jason's hair off his face, as he knows that Jason has Jakob's blood in his system meaning that he'll go into transition, Jakob then leaves the room.

* * *

Jakob, as he walks down the street, doesn't see three pairs of eyes watching him from the shadows but he can feel them and knowing who they are, he stops and says "tell the Joker that he made a huge mistake killing Robin and that I'm coming for him and any criminal who helps him is going to get the same fate as the Joker, dead" The three pairs of eyes widen as they see Jakob's stomach, they realize that Jakob is serious and will kill the Joker when he get his hands on the clown. The three leave Jakob as he teleports home to spend time with Jason's body and tell him the name that he had chosen for their daughter.

Thankfully the twins are elsewhere, being babysat.

* * *

Meanwhile in the seedier part of Gotham, The Joker is sitting down, relaxing and watching TV, his relaxation is interrupted by the sound of a door slamming open, he turns to see Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Catwoman all standing there and he asks "what are the Gotham Sirens doing on my doorstep? Are you here for a little bit of fun?"

"what the fuck were you thinking?!" asks Harley, pissed off which surprises The Joker who gets up and says "now, Harls, you wouldn't want to make me mad, I just had the best day ever"

"he wasn't thinking Harley, or else he would see the threat that now lingers over the criminals of Gotham, especially him," Poison Ivy tells Harley.

"a threat that while still honourable is extremely pissed off" says Catwoman as she closes the door, she also sends off a text to a certain Fox with a photo.

"who? Batman?" asks Joker with a laugh. The three women are silent before Poison Ivy says "no, this person, he's going to kill you, and he's going to enjoy it"

"who?" asks the Joker.

"I'm sure you remember ShadowFox" says Harley grinning before adding "you know, the guy who broke your arm while fighting him a while ago and put you in a coma for a few months after you tried to blow up a school bus" The Joker stops smiling, he turns paler than before and says "he's retired" in a nervous way.

"so was Robin, they were together, and you killed Robin" says Catwoman.

"oh, fuck" mutter the Joker. The show the Joker was watching is interrupted, they all turn to the TV and they see Jakob who says "hello, Gotham, I have a message for the Joker" he pauses and says "Joker, you killed the wrong guy's fiancee, and now I'm going to find you and you are going to pay, I'm sure you remember what I'm like, and if you think that Batman will save you, you're wrong, he can't do a single thing to save you, I've already made sure of that, oh, and any criminal who helps the Joker will get the same treatment I'm going to give him" he then says "in fact, anyone who gives me the location of the Joker, I'll give you a reward" his phone beeps, he checks it and says "well, looks like I just got a message, it's from The Gotham Sirens" The Joker turns to the three women who all shrug and Catwoman says "what? We need that reward" The Joker turns to Harley and says "come on, Harls, you're not going to actually help him, are you? Honey?"

"of course I am, Puddin', he is angry, his anger is pointed at you, and not us and we do want to help him"

"even if his anger was pointed at us, he'd never actually hit us," says Poison Ivy.

"no, he'd curse us, as punishment and he'd make sure that our curses are extremely painful, and it might not be actually physical pain either," says Catwoman. Suddenly, before anyone can say anything else, the door to the Joker's place explodes open to reveal Jakob, in his pregnant glory, glaring right at the Joker who gulps and starts to look even more nervous.

* * *

Sometime later The Joker is tied up and is getting beaten by Jakob who keeps swinging the crowbar back and forth, hitting the Joker each time, The Gotham Sirens all watch as Jakob hits The Joker. Jakob slams the crowbar into the Joker's groin a few times for good measure before he uses his pain infliction on the Joker causing the man to scream loudly in pain, Jakob turns on the monitor which broadcasts throughout Gotham. Jakob says to everyone in Gotham "now, earlier I had asked for your opinion on how the Joker should die, burnt at the Stake, Drowned, Blown up, hang from his neck until dead, or you could suggest something, oh and ignore the screams, it's just the Joker under one of my powers" he turns as Harley gives him a note and Jakob says reading the note "the votes are in with, oh, this one is good and painful" he suddenly thrusts his hand at the Joker chanting "Ossox" The Joker's legs are suddenly broken, the Joker is shocked by this as he screams. Jakob then breaks The Joker's arms and back before then thrusts his hand at The Joker's groin and chants "Ossox" this breaks The Joker's pelvis before Jakob uses his blood to heal him, Jakob then kneels down and asks him "any last words, Joker? Before you die?"

The Joker just says "I win"

"How so?" asks Jakob.

"I was able to make you do something that no hero does, kill" replies the Joker before he starts laughing. He stops however when he sees a giant smirk on Jakob's face and asks "why are you smirking like that?" he then says "I corrupted you, I drove you to kill"

"I was never a Hero, or a Villian, Good or Evil, I was and always will be Neutral, an Anti-Hero, I am more than willing to kill"

The Joker's eyes widen and Jakob asks "what's wrong, Joker? Scared?" he starts to slowly grin before he then grabs The Joker and he chants "Phasmatos incendere ad pulvox" The spell takes effect immediately, The Joker clutches his head and starts to vomit blood, Jakob continues the spell until The Joker dies in great pain, screaming and begging for it to end.

* * *

Five minutes later the deed is done and the cameras are off, Jakob picks up the Joker's body and teleports it to a sealed tomb that Jakob had spelled years ago, a spell that can not be broken, ever.

* * *

Inside the tomb is a bag of blood that will complete the transition but is full of desiccated bodies of Vampires that Jakob had sealed away as the blood is cursed to desiccated any vampire that drinks the blood, once the blood touches their lips the vampire is satisfied before they are desiccated a few moments later. The blood also refills after each time.

* * *

After he had done it, and after the ladies and the cameraman had left Jakob's eyes turn black.

* * *

Outside the illusion Jakob has black eyes, he's under Trigon's control.

* * *

Sometime later, the next thing that Jakob knows is a hand is on his shoulder, he turns to Rachel who says "welcome back"

"what the fuck happened?" asks Jakob, his eyes clear.

"Dick and Gar can fill you in, I need to deal with my father," says Rachel, Jakob grabs Rachel and says "make it hurt, what he made me see, I want him to hurt, badly" Rachel nods and she leaves the house, Jakob, Gar and Dick follow her. Jakob sees Rachel walking past the others who are all under Trigon's control. Jakob goes over to Jason, he touches Jason's shoulder before he kisses him, the kiss somehow wakes Jason up as Jason kisses back.

Dick asks Jakob "how did you do that?"

"I don't know" replies Jakob as he stares at Jason. They all watch as Rachel walks towards her father, they see that after talking to her father Rachel releases her dark powers, she slowly and painfully makes Trigon evaporate, the shock blast sends everyone off their feet.

After Trigon is gone Rachel walks back to them, Dick runs up to her, the two talk before the two hug.

* * *

A while later as the news is broadcasting an a series of accidents close to where Trigon had been around, Jason jumps in front of the camera and exclaims "Titans are back, bitches" making Jakob to laugh before Jason is pulled away by Hank.

A little while later everyone is in the woods, Dawn says to Rachel "got to give it to you, Rach, you really know how to throw a party"

"Yeah, do it again, I love beating Dick's ass"

"keep dreaming, bird boy," says Dick as he walks over to them with a bag.

"nice one, really inventive," says Jason thinking to himself that it should be Cat Boy now thanks to being reborn. Dick then says "I'll be here all week" with a little laugh.

"maybe give us a heads-up next time so I can do my own eye make-up, your demon dad wasn't much for subtlety," says Donna to Rachel.

"Really?" asks Kory before she says "I kind of liked it, it was really gothic, you know"

"I liked it too, Black is my colour" says Jakob.

"ah, I didn't," says Gar as he sits in the boot of the jeep. Hank says to Gar getting up from leaning on the car "hey, man, again, I'm really sorry"

"Nah, it's cool," says Gar, he gets up and says "I know it wasn't really you guys, couldn't have been, Dick was actually kind of funny, in a weird, psycho way"

"you do realize I'm listening" says Dick. Dawn and Rachel hug, Dawn says "you guys have fun"

"so, where you going?" Hank asks Rachel.

"um..." Rachel turns around and asks Dick "where we're going?"

"uh, I don't know, it's a mystery" replies Dick who is checking the oil of the car. Rachel turns to Dawn and says "it's a mystery, annoying" Dawn smiles, she then says "some things never change" Kory goes over to Dick as Jason hugs Jakob from behind, Hank suddenly says "hey asshole" no one answers before Jakob tells Jason "he means you, Jason"

"Yeah, what?" asks Jason looking at Hank.

"you be good to him, or else," Hank says to Jason about Jakob.

"I will," says Jason before Kory asks Dick "so, you caught the road bug, huh?"

"what, bad coffee and greasy food?" asks Dick before he says "what's not to love?" causing Kory to love, she then says "it's nice, you taking the kids"

"Yeah, you think so?" asks Dick. Kory nods and says "yeah, mm-hm, you're good with them"

Dick says to Kory "so are you" he then says "and this model seats seven, even if we probably only need five" Kory chuckles, she says "so, not for me right now, I suppose I should figure out my next move"

"any thoughts?" asks Dick. Kory thinks for a minute and says "yeah, maybe a few"

Dick says "ah, it's a mystery"

"Yeah, well, I'll let you know when I decide," says Kory

"another mystery?" asks Rachel walking over to Kory and Dick. Dick says to Rachel "get used to it, life's a bit better with them"

"sounds like something Batman would say" comments Rachel. Gar steps forward and asks Dick "uh, do we get to meet him, this time?" Dick replies "uh, no, Superman"

"Seriously?" asks Gar.

"no" replies Dick before he says "get in the car" Kory laughs and Gar exclaims "shotgun" as Rachel walks to the car. Jason says "oh, seriously" with a groan but he stops when he sees the boot, he looks at Jakob and wiggles his eyebrows before the two get in the boot. Kory says "hey, bye guys, I'll miss you" Gar pops up and says "bye, Kory, send me a postcard from your planet" Jason closes the boot's bottom door and tries to close the top but can't as Dick says goodbye to the others. Jason opens the bottom door to close the top but leaves the bottom open as Jakob gets on top of Jason. They hear Dick say "oh, seriously" and the bottom door slam closed and they hear Hank say "he's an asshole, he did that on purpose" Dick starts the car and drives away, but not before he says "you two, no sex in the boot" causing the two to groan and pout as Rachel and Gar laugh.

* * *

A few days later they all, including Shadow (he hasn't been forgotten, he's very important), are driving on the Golden Gate Bridge as Jason says "it's not a demotion, per se, more like a temporary relocation"

"whatever," says Rachel before she asks "Dick, where are we going?"

"I thought it was obvious, I mean, this bridge has been in a ton of movies," says Dick.

"yeah, but where exactly?" asks Gar.

"you'll see" replies Dick.

"God, I hate surprises," says Jason.

* * *

They arrive somewhere, they enter the place and take the elevator up when the elevator doors open they enter the place, Jason, Gar and Jakob step forward ahead of Dick and Rachel, they turn to Dick who nods and they run off in two different directions, Jakob and Jason go together, they open some doors to reveal a training room making Jason say "you have got to be fucking kidding me" with a smile on his face.

"This is going to be wicked," says Jakob. The two enter the room to explore it more. They all meet back up in the main room as they hear Rachel ask "what is this place?"

"home" replies Dick as he and Rachel stand in front of a window. Gar, Jakob and Jason who has Shadow over his shoulders all walk towards the window and look out of it. Jason then says "Jakob and I get the big room"

"keep dreaming" replies Rachel.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SEVENTH CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. BUT BE WARY OF WHAT I HAD SAID IN THE NOTES ABOVE.**

**THE EIGHTH CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS, MAYBE LESS.**

**I AM ALSO THINKING OF WRITING A TITANS/PLL VERSION OF THIS STORY. IT'LL BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT ESPECIALLY HOW JASON AND JAKOB FIRST MEET ALONG WITH JEREMY AND MIKE.**


End file.
